An Unexpected Encounter
by nEthing4Edward
Summary: Bella is a small town girl going to visit the big city. What will happen when she meets a big time actor along the way? How will Bella handle her time with someone so famous? I'm not good at summaries, please read. All Human. BxE
1. A Fun Ride

**Please Review; this is my first attempt to write on here. Let me know if you like it, don't like and if I should continue writing it.**** Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

The minute I stepped onto the airplane, I kicked myself. I had everything planned out so perfectly, how could I have left the house with my sweater still hanging on the back of my kitchen chair. I knew that airplanes were always cold! I purposely picked out my warmest sweater to take with me on this trip, and what do I do?! Walk off and leave it behind! Even if you turn the fans to close, it still blows cold air on you. Not to mention, if your neighbor has theirs full blast on you!

I was walking up the aisle, consumed in the thought of being a Bella Popsicle, when I went flying. I landed with a thud about three rows up. Leave it to me not to see the briefcase sitting in the middle of the aisle. I stood up quickly and looked around. There weren't very many people who had boarded yet so that meant not a lot of witnesses. I quickly composed myself and started looking for my seat.

My mom had spared no expense when purchasing my seat in first class. I found my seat and was shockingly surprised to see it was already occupied. I looked at the sleeping girl that was in my seat and then back at my ticket to recheck that I was at the right seat. The girl was gingerly spread out, lying with her head on the lap of the boy sitting next to her. I stood there, staring at the couple in a daze, wondering what I should do, when I heard the most amazing voice I have ever heard. "Excuse me, is that your seat?" I snapped out of my daze and turned to the row behind mine, searching for where that voice came from. That's when I saw the most amazing set of green eyes I have ever seen, hidden under a rim of a baseball hat. "Umm…yeah… it's supposed to be my seat."

I heard a little chuckle come from the man starting at me. Why was this so funny, I wanted to ask, but my mouth would not move. I just kept on starting at him. I suppose the look on my face was humorous because he just kept on chuckling. He had this crooked little smile that just captivated me more. He finally composed himself enough to speak. "That's my sister and my brother-in-law. She took it upon herself to switch seats with you. I hope you don't mind." As he was talking, I kept staring. I couldn't put my finger on it but he looked so familiar. "Alice's seat was supposed to be this one." He motioned to the seat right next to his. I sat quickly, trying to avoid his stare. I got settled into my new seat and got buckled in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Robert Jacobson and I am your Captain today. We are looking at a slight delay on our takeoff. We are experiencing some technical issues with the tower that need to be ironed out before we can leave. We apologize for the inconvenience and will be leaving as soon as possible. Please sit back and relax. Thank you for flying AZ-Skies. "

"_Great!_" I mumbled under my breath. I was already freezing and now I was stuck sitting here for even longer. "Is there a problem?" he asked, turning to face me. "No, I am freezing and stupid me walked out of the house and left my sweater hanging on the back of the chair." He reached down under his seat and produced a large sweatshirt. He held it out in my direction and smiled. "Won't you be cold?" I asked, hesitantly. He just continued to smile and shook his head. "No, I'm fine." I had to smile back because his smile was so contagious, "Thank you very much." I slipped into the sweatshirt, that I swam in but boy was warm.

A pair of giggling girls, across the aisle and up a few rows, kept staring in our direction. They would whisper something, then giggle and stare at us. I started to feel a little self conscience. Who wouldn't in that situation? I was getting ready to ask them what their problem was, when they stood up and made their way across the aisle. They were holding pieces of paper and pens. They were standing in front of me, giggling. I looked up at them but they weren't looking at me. They were staring at the handsome man sitting next to me. "Can we have your autograph?" they asked at the same time. He reluctantly turned his head to look at the "giggle twins" (or so I had named them) and sighed. I could tell he was very uncomfortable.

I jumped in to do what I could. "Hi" I said to them, with the sweetest smile I could muster. "Can I help you guys?" I asked them. They just turned in unison and glared at me. "We just want his autograph" the shorter, red head said with an attitude. "Can I ask you guys a question first?" They just stood there, staring at me with a blank look on their face. "Um…Sure." The taller blond replied. "Ok, thanks. Who exactly do you think he is?" I asked. "Oh. My. God! He's Edward Cullen! DUH!" They both rolled their eyes in unison. I smiled at them the nicest I could and turned to face this man. "Honey, they think you're Edward Cullen. Isn't that funny?!" I turned back to face the girls, who were looking at me like I was stupid. "Sorry girls, this is my boyfriend Michael. We get that a lot, don't feel bad. I'm sure you could still have his autograph, if you don't mind it being from a carpenter from Phoenix." They just glared at me and reluctantly walked away.

When they were out of ear shot, I turned to the man sitting next to me. He was staring at me with his mouth hanging wide open. I realized that maybe I wasn't helping like I thought I was. "I'm sorry, did you want to want to give them your autograph? I just assumed if you are Edward Cullen, that you would want your privacy, hence the hat. Sometimes I over step my boundaries, I can go get them and bring them back if you want?" He just continued to stare at me with wide eyes and then a crooked smile started to tug at his lips. "No, I…Uh…am just surprised that's all. I have never had anyone do anything like for me before. That was really great."

He leaned over so he was two inches from my face and whispered, "I am Edward Cullen by the way."

**I hope you all like the first chapter! Please let me know if I should continue******** Any comments or suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Back to Reality

**Please Review; this is my first attempt to write on here. Let me know if you like it, don't like and if I should continue writing it. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

**BPOV**

"_Flight attendances; please prepare the cabin for takeoff."_

I turned to face him. "Like, thee Edward Cullen, The Actor?" He turned his head away and laughed. I could tell that he was blushing under the shade of his baseball hat. I studied his face and realized that was why he looked familiar. It also looked like he was holding his breath. I think he was waiting for me to start screaming and make a scene. I nodded and turned away. "That's cool! It's really nice to meet you Edward, I am Isabella. You can call me Bella." I could tell he was relieved and a little shocked by my reaction. He extended his hand and I took it. He stared at me like he was looking for something but I couldn't figure out what that might be. "What?" I asked him hesitantly. "Nothing…I just..." He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence when all of a sudden there was a face staring at us from between the seat in front of us.

The girl frightened me and I gasped. She was smiling at me and when I gasped, she started to laugh. "Hi, you must be the owner of the seat I snatched?! Sorry about that. I didn't think you would mind, did you?" I had to smile at this pixie like girl staring at me. "No, not at all" I responded. There wasn't a chance to say anything else. All of a sudden, the seatbelt light came on with a _Ding Ding_, followed by a sharp jerk.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We are experiencing so turbulence. We will turn the seatbelt light back off when it is safe to once again move about the cabin. Thank you."_

I had my hand resting on the armrest when we hit the next patch of turbulence. I felt a hand slam down on mine. I looked over at Edward, whose face was as white as a sheet of paper. "Are you ok?" I asked, as I took a hold of his hand. I thought he might get sick or something. "I'm sorry, I don't do very well with airplanes" he replied through his clenched teeth. The face reappeared between the seats again. "Edward, are you doing ok back there? I know, your freaking out, aren't you?" Alice said. He didn't answer her or even open his eyes to look at her. He had his eyes clenched shut since we had hit that first patch of turbulence. "I will take that as a yes!" she said with a smile. We heard another _Ding Ding_ and the seatbelt light disappeared. "See, I told you it we would make it there alright." Alice said with a smile a disappeared.

Edward turned towards me and I realized I still had a hold of his hand. I wondered if he felt the electric shock that had shot through the hand he was holding. I instantly released his hand and blushed. He smiled apologetically at me and I smiled shyly back.

"_Flight attendances; please prepare the cabin for landing."_

We remained quit for the rest of the trip, with glances at each other sporadically. We landed without so much of a jerk and when we the seatbelt light went off, we all stood with a sigh. It felt so good to stretch my legs. We stood and gathered our belongings and exited the plane.

We were within arms distance walking down the corridor and exiting the secured area. We were now in the common area where we could be greeted by our loved ones. I turned to say something to Edward when all of a sudden I was being shoved this way and that. There was a circle of screaming girls that had engulfed him the minute he was spotted. I was standing there, watching the circus when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to the smiling face of my cousin. "Gina!" I grabbed for her at the same time she grabbed for me. We embraced and couldn't stop laughing. "Bella, I am so glad to see you! It's been way to long! I am so glad you came to visit me!"

When we finally stopped hugging, I noticed she was looking over my head. I turned to see what she was looking at. She was eyeing the circle of girls around their prey. "That must be what it's like when you're famous." I commented. "Is it a famous person? I wonder who it is." She was standing on her tip toes, bobbing and weaving her head trying to get a better look at who it was. "Yeah, it's Edward Cullen" I told her. "How do you know that? I can't see a thing over all those heads" she asked. "Oh, I was on the plane with him and we walked out together" I told her. "You were on the plane with Edward Cullen??!! Oh. My. God. Did you get a good look at him? Is he as handsome in person as he is on screen? Did you get his autograph? Tell me everything!"

"Whoa, Gina, settle down. I'll tell you everything on the way to your place."

With one last glance behind me, I turned around and left the airport.

**Ok, so please don't kill me. I know it's a change for Edward to have a weakness but I thought it was a good twist. Let me know if you like it or not. I would appreciate the input. Thanks.**


	3. A Different Take

**I wanted to give you Edward's point of view on the meeting. Please review, I need to know if you guys like it. I would like to thank Jaimini for reading and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

**EdPOV**

When the plane landed, I made sure that I went at Bella's speed. I wanted to make sure we got to talk and exchange information before we were both swept away. I walked right next to her all the way down to the common area. I was paying more attention to her than I was to my surroundings. Before I knew what happened, I was being attacked and I lost track of Bella. It was like there were faces swirling all around me and the only face I wanted to see was gone, vanished into mid-air.

I tried to get to all my fans but they just kept showing up. I looked at Jasper with a get-me-out-of-here kind of look and he rushed in. "Ok, sorry ladies. We have to go. No more autographs." He grabbed my arm and we rushed out of the airport. I kept looking around hoping I would see Bella somewhere. I looked down up and down the parked cars outside and that's when I saw her. She was getting into a taxi about five cars up. I called her name and waved. She was with a girl and they got into the cab and drove away. I was left standing there with my arm in the air, looking like an idiot. Then I heard more screaming coming up behind me. I turned to see another group of girls rushing towards me. _Way to blow your cover again, idiot._ Jasper grabbed my arm and shoved me into the waiting limo and we sped away.

I don't remember the trip to the house, I couldn't even tell you what the conversation was about. My thoughts were consumed by this amazing girl, this Bella. I didn't get any information about her. Why she was in town. Where she was staying. Not even her last name.

"Earth to Edward. What planet are you on Edward?" Alice's voice cut into my deep thought. "What Alice?" I snapped. What is my problem? I never snap at people like this, especially not my sister. She is my best friend, besides Jasper. "Sorry Alice, what do you need?"

"I need to know whether to RSVP to David Richardson's party that's in two days" she asked me. "No, I don't want to go. Just tell them I am sick or something."

"Edward, you really should go. I talked to James this morning and he thinks making an appearance at the party with be really good for the story they are trying to spin in the papers." Jasper informed me. "What story is it this time?" I asked him. "You know, the story about how you are head over heels for your leading lady! You and Jessica Stanley being a happy couple who have hid your relationship away from the world" he said. "What! I thought they decided not to do that story?" I was shocked that my publicist, James, thinks this story is a good idea. "Whatever. That's fine. Alice RSVP for three."

Alice was grinning from ear to ear. "Excellent! You know how I love parties! Especially the ones I get to go buy an expensive outfit for!"

**Ok, this is my second attempt at chapter 3. I scraped the first one and decided on a different direction. Let me know if you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW :) Thanks.**


	4. Getting to Know Brian

**I am so glad that people are reading and adding this to their story alerts. Please people start reviewing. I need to know if it's worth continuing. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

**BPOV**

"I cannot believe you are still talking about this!" I said. "Well…I can't believe that you sat next to _EDWARD CULLEN_ for two and a half hours and never even got his autograph! Not a number, not an email address, nothing!!" Gina yelled.

I had to laugh at her. She was just not going to let this one go. I threw a grape at her and it bounced off her forehead. That was it, I lost it. I fell on the floor because I was laughing so hard. I thought I had composed myself until I saw the look on her face and then I lost it again. This time she laughed with me.

After we composed ourselves, we heard someone knocking on the door. Gina jumped up to get it. I heard a male's voice coming down the hallway. "I stopped and got your favorite kind of wine. I thought we would light a fire and spend some alone time. Oh…" he stopped short when he saw me sitting on the living room floor. "I'm sorry Gina, I didn't know you had company" he turned and told her.

"Brian, this is my cousin Bella. Remember, I told you she was coming from Iowa to visit? She just flew in today" Gina informed him.

"Oh yeah, I swear if it wasn't attached!" he said smiling, while pointing at his head. I could tell I was going to like him. "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Brian." He held his hand out to me. I took it "It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm going to go and give you two sometime to yourselves" I told them while making my way to the stairs. "No, you just got here and I wanted you guys to get to know each other!" Gina insisted. She walked over and grabbed my arm. She started leading us to the couch. "Sit" she insisted. "Yeah Bella, I brought some wine. I'll go get some glasses." Brian told me.

"What do you think?" Gina whispered when he was out of ear shot. "Oh, he seems really nice. And he's cute" I told her. "I know, isn't he?! He's an actor also. We met while doing a play last year. We have been together ever since."

Brian came back with three glasses of wine and we sat in front of the fire.

"So Bella, what do you do back home?" Brian asked. "Um, I'm between things right now. Trying to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life. I came to visit Gina to see how I liked California." I told him.

"So, you're from Iowa right?" he asked. "Well, not originally but for the past five years, yeah. I moved there with my mom and stepdad when he got a coaching position with the University there."

"So, you don't want to stay in the Corn State, huh?!" he joked. "It's ok but I don't see myself there forever. It's a great place to raise kids but I don't see myself doing that anytime soon, so…" I told him.

"Hey guys, I'm going to turn in. I'm beat. It was really nice meeting you Brian. I'll see you in the morning Gina. Good Night."

"Good night, Bella. It was really nice meeting you. Oh, hey Gina, did you tell Bella about the party?" Brian asked her. "No, I haven't had a chance yet." Gina said.

"What party?" I asked, hoping they weren't talking about something for me. I hated attention being drawn to myself. "Um, Brian got an invitation to this really big party that's in two days and we want you to go with us." She told me.

"Oh…I don't know. I don't really see myself as a big Hollywood party kind of person. Plus I don't have anything that would be suitable to wear." I was trying to find any excuse not to go but also trying not to be rude.

"Oh Bella, you have to come! It won't be that bad and I have something I know will look to die for on you! _PLEASE_!!!" she folded her hands and made a really pathetic puppy face at me.

"Fine, I'll go with you but you owe me!" I smiled at her.

I made my way upstairs and threw myself down on my bed. I can't believe I just agreed to go to a big wig Hollywood party. Oh well, maybe it will be fun, you know to dress up and pretend for one night that I was a somebody. We'll see.

**Ok, so what do you think? I need feedback people, don't make me beg :)**


	5. The Magazine

**You guys are great :) Thank you for all your nice reviews and suggestions. You guys have inspired me so much that I got another chapter done. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

**BPOV**

"Bella, do you want to walk down to the store with me?" Gina asked. "It's only around the corner. We need something for dinner and some milk."

"Sure, let me go grab my purse." I told her.

We walked down to the little market around the corner and began grabbing things to make spaghetti. "Is Brian coming over for supper?" I asked. "No, he has an audition tonight for a little part in a movie. He is supposed to come over after and let me know how it went. So, you like him, right?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. He's super nice and he's really funny. You guys look great together." My answer made her happy, I could tell.

"Hey, could you go grab some breadsticks from the freezer over there?" she asked me.

"Sure." I made my way to the freezer section. I had to pass the magazine aisle to get there. I just happened to look over and there he was. Or there his face was, I should say. Right there, completely taking over the cover of a magazine standing next a gorgeous brunette with big blue eyes.

I froze right where I was standing. I slowly walked over and lifted the magazine out of the holder.

**Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley: Finally admitting they are an item. Intimate Details of Their Fairytale Love Affair!**

My heart dropped. I felt like the floor was falling out from under me. What? Why was I having these feelings? I only met him once on an airplane and he never even asked me for my number. _Of course he never asked you for your number, stupid. He's a gorgeous, famous actor who could have anyone he wanted, why would he be interested in you?_ Why was I having these feelings for someone I don't know and will never see again? I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. Gina was standing right behind me with her arms full of ingredients with a very worried look on her face.

"Bella is something wrong?" she asked.

I took some of the items from her arms and said "No, I'm fine. Sorry, I haven't gotten the breadsticks yet. I got…distracted."

She looked down at my hands and saw the magazine I was clenching. "Ah, I see. It's ok. Let's go."

**EdPOV**

I was furious and someone was going to know it. I threw the magazine down on the table and grabbed my phone.

"Eddie how's my favorite guy this beautiful morning?" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"James!! What is this garbage?" I yelled.

"What garbage are you referring to exactly?" he asked.

"The garbage that Encore printed about Jessica and myself. It's completely not true!" I informed him, although he already knew that.

"First of all Eddie, my work is not garbage. Secondly, it's my job as your publicist to get you publicity. I take my job very seriously. You know as well as I do that with your guys' new movie coming out soon, that it needs the publicity. Have I ever led you wrong before? " he asked with a smug tone to his voice.

"No but I don't want people thinking these lies are true. I can't even stand Jessica most of the time! I don't understand why they keep casting her as my romantic lead. What is Hollywood running out of good leading ladies?" I asked.

"Oh Eddie, you are such a worry wart. It's going to be ok, don't worry. Trust me! Hey my man, I will see you tomorrow night at the party. You know you have to make an appearance with Jessica on your arm so you better get over this tiff you have soon, and I mean _soon_!" he informed me.

"Wait, you just wait a minute. No one said anything about me having to go to this party with Jessica." I fumed. I refuse to go along with this lie, not to mention play it up by going to a party with Jessica. This is ridiculous.

"Ok, we'll talk tomorrow. I really have to go now. Bye" I heard his phone click and he was gone. James had some nerve, putting this on me.

Just as I set my phone down, it started to ring again. I looked at the caller ID and rolled my eyes.

"Hello Jessica, how are you?" I asked in a somewhat dead tone.

"Oh my goodness Eddie, I can't believe it. Did you see Encore today? I can't believe they used that picture of me. Could they have found a worse picture to use?! I swear, I should sue!" She would have continued talking if I hadn't cut her off. "Did you need something Jessica?" I asked, trying to figure out why she was calling.

"Oh, I was just calling to see what time you were going to be here tomorrow to pick me up." She said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice.

"I'll be there at eight sharp. Please be ready. I just want to get this over with." With that being said, I abruptly hung up the phone. I had no interest in what else she had to say.

Agh, I hate this life sometimes.

**Ok, so what did you guys think? Good or not. Let me know and please give me your suggestions. I promise, next chapter will be the party :) **


	6. The Party Part 1

**Ok here is the party scene, so here we go. I hope it lives up to your expectations :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you bought that thing!" I looked at Gina and then back at the magazine that was sitting on the table.

"Well, I thought if you just read it, you would feel better" she told me.

"How in the world would reading about their being in love make me feel better" I asked.

"You know, like just ripping a Band-Aid off instead of slowly removing it. Sorry, we can just throw it away." She grabbed the magazine and started walking towards to garbage can.

"No! I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt just to see what they said" I told her.

" 'Edward Cullen and Jessica Stanley have been covering up their love affair for some time now. They have been seen coming from romantic candle lit dinners and they have also spotted walking along a beautiful, private beach together, looking quite cozy. We were wondering when they were going finally going to fess up and just admit what we all knew already. Did they really think that we wouldn't figure it out? I mean, they are in almost all the same movies and they are always together. An inside source says that things are moving along really great, they are really happy and they are soon going to be planning their wedding.'" Gina finished reading the story and set the magazine down on the table.

"That's all they had to say" she informed me. "Come on, let go."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I made us appointments at the salon to get our hair done for tonight" she told me.

**Three hours later…**

"Bella, you look amazing. Wait until the guys get a load of you. I know some really nice guys I could introduce you to." Brian told me as I stepped into the cab.

"Thanks Brian. I still can't believe I let Gina talk me into wearing these shoes." I could feel my checks getting hot.

"What can I say, I rock!" She said with a chuckle. "But really Bella, you do look drop dead gorgeous. I knew that dress was so you!"

I scanned my outfit. I had to admit, I did feel pretty amazing. The dress was a crimson red with thicker straps. The top was trimmed with black lace and went down to my ankles. The hem line was uneven so it flowed when I walked. I was not too happy about the shoes that Gina had picked out for me. They were red satin to match my dress with ribbons that laced up my legs. Heels plus Bella equals disaster. The salon had French twisted my hair and then curled the ends. I had a small red flower above my right ear. I was wearing a little black sweater with three quarter length sleeves.

We stopped outside a very posh looking hotel and got out. I had to stand there and just stare at it. It was beautiful. It had big pillars that were lit up by twinkle lights.

We followed a group of very poshy people into a beautiful room. There were more twinkle lights everywhere and the most beautiful music playing. I noticed that we were going to have to walk down a lot of steps to get to the main floor. _Oh no, steps!! I'm screwed. Talk about making an appearance everyone would be talking about for months to come. I could see the headlines now. '__Strange girl falls down steps at a very posh party_'. Brian must have noticed my concern because he grabbed my arm and tucked it under his. I smiled a very relieved unspoken "thank you" at him and he smiled back. _Here we go!_ is all I could think.

**EdPOV**

I was standing in the middle of a huge group of my piers trying to look like I was enjoying myself. The waiter walked by and I exchanged my empty glass for a full glass of champagne. Maybe if I couldn't have fun, I could at least get drunk! I felt a hand clap on my shoulder. I turned to face a grinning James.

"Hey, here's my leading man! How are you?" he leaned closer "I see you handled our little problem from the other day." He nodded in Jessica's direction, who was glued to my side. She hadn't taken more than ten steps away from me all night except when we passed the full length mirror in the entryway.

"Hi Jamesie, Thank you so much for that perfect story you gave Encore. Although whose ever idea it was to use that picture, I want them fired. Can you do that for me Jamesie, Please?"

"Anything to make you happy Jess! I'll see what I can do!" He winked at her and she gave him a peck on the check.

I am just glad the story is finally out, aren't you Eddie. We don't have to hide our love anymore!"

"We are not in love Jessica!" I practically screamed.

Jessica playfully smacked my arm. "Oh please Edward. I see those sly little glances you give me and we have such a connection when we kiss" she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"It's called acting Jessica!" I informed her. She just rolled her eyes and giggled.

Jessica turned to talk to some woman that came over to give her compliments about her dress. Finally, she had her attention elsewhere. I will have to remember to send those girls some flowers tomorrow.

"Whoa, I think I just found my girl for the evening!" James practically yelled in my ear.

I turned around to see which "lucky" lady had caught his eye and there she was. A vision in red, walking very slowly down the stairs. She looked like a dream coming to life.

_My Bella!_

**Ok, so I know I didn't write about the whole party but still. I didn't want to make the chapters too long that you would lose interest. Are they too long, too short, or just right? **


	7. The Party Part 2

**For those of you who noticed and are wondering, it is in face me, I just changed my pen name. Thank you all for the adds and reviews. You guys rock and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

**EdPOV**

My Bella, what was I thinking? I don't even know this girl. Reminding myself of that didn't take the butterflies in my stomach away.

"Don't even think about it my man, I saw her first" James informed me while elbowing me in the ribs. He must have noticed that I was staring at his "conquest" for the evening.

"That's her!" I could barely choke out.

"Her, who?" he asked.

"Bella!"

"The girl from the airplane the other day?" he asked.

"Yeah."

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was breath taking. I noticed something that I had missed before. Bella was on the arm of a man. Why wouldn't she be on the arm of some one? Maybe, they were just friends.

**BPOV**

Brian was a life saver. I would not have made it down these steps in one piece without him.

Once we made it down the stairs, I got a chance to finally look around. The room was filled with beautiful people. I recognized a few of them from movies I had seen. There were people dancing on the big wooden dance floor in the middle of the room. I felt like I had literally stepped into a movie.

Now I just needed to pick one spot and stay in it. No walking around the room, not in these death traps. A chair, yeah, that's a good idea. If I was sitting than no one would look at me funny for standing in one spot all night.

"Bella, do you want something to drink?" Brian asked.

"Drink…Definitely" he must have been amused by my answer because he was laughing when he grabbed Gina's arm and they walked away.

I should have gone with them because now I was left standing by myself surrounded by people I didn't know. I had decided to go and search for them when I saw them coming back towards me. Thank God, now I didn't have to walk around looking for them and perhaps fall on my face right at the feet of an important person. They were laughing about something.

"Here you go kiddo" Brian said while handing me a champagne glass.

"What are you guys laughing about?" I questioned them.

"Oh it was nothing" Brian informed me. He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me to him. "We're just so happy you're here with us!" and he gave me a peck on the cheek.

I had to laugh, he was such a goofball. Gina was laughing with us, which was good seeing that her boyfriend just kissed me. Mind you it was on the cheek but still. I didn't want to create any problems.

Brian spotted a guy he went to acting school with and excused himself.

"He is such a dork!" Gina admitted.

"Yeah, but he's a funny dork" I said while winking at her.

"Ok, come on, let's make a lap. Maybe we can find you a gorgeous movie star who will sweep you off your feet and you'll live happily ever after." Gina giggled.

I looked around slowly and spotted my savior. "Actually, I am going to _slowly_ make my way over to those chairs over in the corner and plant myself for the rest of the evening. There is no way I am walking anywhere unnecessary in these shoes!"

"Ok, suit yourself. I am going to mingle!" Gina waved over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Thanks…I don't need any help or anything…" I yelled after her. She turned around and winked at me. I guess her and Brian have more in common than I thought. Dorks belong with dorks! I laughed for a moment and then remembered my task at hand: making it over to the chairs without falling on my butt.

Left, right, left, right I mentally reminded myself. Ahh, I made it and threw myself into the first chair my outstretched hand landed on.

I was scanning the room, watching the people gracefully spin across the dance floor. I saw Gina and Brian join the fun on the dance floor, when I felt a warm breath on my neck.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me!" I heard that voice and immediately smiled. I had only heard that voice once but it was like it was etched into my soul.

I turned and stared right into the eyes that had graced my dreams every since the first day I saw them.

"Hello stranger" he said, flashing me that crooked grin. My stomach took flight with butterflies. _Stop it Bella_, I reminded myself, _he's taken_.

"Uh…hi. How are you? Did you just say something about having something that belonged to you? Were you sitting here? I'm sorry, I can move." I probably would have continued mumbling if he hadn't held his hand up.

"No, I wasn't sitting there. Relax, I was actually talking about my favorite sweatshirt" he told me.

"Oh, your sweatshirt…I totally forgot. I have it at home." I felt myself turn red. I wasn't about to admit that I had slept in it every night since he gave it to me.

**EdPOV**

I couldn't take my eyes off of her from the minute I saw her. Maybe that guy was just her friend helping her down the stairs. I had to find a chance to talk to her. _Uh, hi do you remember me? I think I love you. Oh, you have a boyfriend; well just leave him for me. _Yeah that would go over real well you moron.

Wait, where was he going? He was leaving her alone. I thought maybe this was my chance to talk to her. I started to make my way over there when I saw him coming back with a drink. I stopped dead in my tracks and watched them. _Give her the drink and walk away_…_damn_. _He just put his arm around her…Damn. He just kissed her…DAMN! _

Oh wait, he's leaving again. She's making her way to the chairs in the corner. What is she doing? She looks like she is concentrating on something.

I made my way over to her and leaned down to close to her ear. Oh, she smelled so good.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me!" I whispered.

She slowly turned to look at me and she was biting her lip.

"Uh…hi. How are you? Did you just say something about having something that belonged to you? Were you sitting here? I'm sorry, I can move." She muttered.

I threw up my hand to stop her because I knew she probably wouldn't stop until I did. "No, I wasn't sitting there. Relax, I was actually talking about my favorite sweatshirt" I smiled.

"Oh, your sweatshirt…I totally forgot. I have it at home." I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she blushed when she said this but she looked really cute with her checks all red.

"So how do you like our little city?" I asked her.

"Um, little city, that's funny. If you think this is little, you should see where I'm from. But to answer your question, I haven't really seen any of the city yet. My cousin who I am staying with works a lot and hasn't really had any time to take me around yet."

"Where are you from?" I loved this. Just talking to her, getting to know her. I just wanted to know everything about you.

"I moved from Arizona to Iowa about five years ago. My stepdad got a job couching baseball at the University there. I am just visiting to see how I liked it, I thought about maybe moving here" she said.

"Well, then it's settled!"

"What's settled?" she asked.

"I am going to show you around town. Just call me Edward the Tour Guide."

"Uh…ok. When?" she asked.

"What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?"

"Nothing that I know of." She said.

"Well, give me your address and I will pick you up at eleven. Is that ok?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you at eleven." She smiled and grabbed a piece of paper out of her purse. She wrote her address and number on it and handed to me.

**JPOV**

I stood there watching Bella, I think that's what he said her name was, hand Edward a piece of paper. I'm just assuming it was her number.

I can't believe that he went over there and got her number! I called her when I saw her walk in here and just because he met her once on a plane, he thinks he has dibs.

I had to smile to myself.

We'll just have to see about that!

**So, what's the verdict? Good or Bad? Was it too long? I wanted to finish the party chapters. Please let me know. I am finding it hard to think of things they can do on their tour of the city. So any suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks :) **


	8. The Long Morning

**Sorry if there was any confusion at the end of the last chapter. The JPOV was supposed to be James POV. I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but I would like to thank the few that did :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

**BPOV**

I am extremely exhausted. I did not sleep at all last night. The butterflies wouldn't stop fluttering all night and that kept me up. What's up with the butterflies, anyway? I was nervous and excited put together. I don't know why. Ok, I know why but still. I had no right to feel that way because he was taken. He was just taking pity on me because I haven't seen any part of the city yet. We were just friends!

**EdPOV**

Come on clock, hurry up! I would have been at her house at seven o'clock this morning if it wouldn't have come off as weird. I left my house at about 9 o'clock and just started driving. I pulled up to her building about ten minutes later. I can't just show up almost two hours early, what would she think? I decided to park my car and take a walk. I couldn't sleep last night so it had given me plenty of time to decide what we were going to do together today. I just wanted this to be a normal day, so I had picked out a very casual outfit of faded jeans, a plain black tee shirt and some tennis shoes. I grabbed my baseball hat and sun glasses on the way out. Luckily, there were no paparazzi sitting in front of my place yet, so I managed to sneak away fast before being spotted. That's all I needed today was an entourage following us around town. I wanted to just be a normal guy today for her.

I stopped in front of a little café and decided I would get us some coffee. If I showed up a little early with coffee maybe it wouldn't seem so weird. The only problem is I didn't know what she likes to drink. Or even if she likes coffee. I thought I would just get her what I liked and if she didn't like it, at least I could drink it.

As I approached to counter, the waitress gave me a strange glance.  
"Welcome to the Java Hut. What can I get you?" She asked with a flirty smile.

"Can I have two large Mocha lattes, please?" I asked, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"Sure thing. That will be $8.75 please."

I handed her a ten and waited for her to return with the coffee. When she did, I quickly exited the building.

I almost ran into the person walking into the building. I cursed under my breath. That's all I need today, is to spill coffee all over myself.

"Edward? Is that you under there?" I heard a man's voice ask.

"Huh? " I looked up, right into the face of James, my publicist.

"James, what are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Oh, I stayed down her with some fine woman I met last night. She is an inspiring actress. I told her what I did for a living and she basically jumped me right in the middle of the bar" he said with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing down in these parts so early" he asked.

"Oh, um…I am taking Bella around town for a tour. I was a little early, so I decided to get some coffee" I answered, holding up the two cups.

"Oh…that girl from the party last night?" he asked, I could tell by the look on his face that he knew exactly who I was talking about when I said her name.

"Yeah, well, I have to go. She's waiting for me. See you later James" and with that I walked away.

"Hey, why don't you invite her to your movie premiere that's tomorrow night!" he yelled after me. Oh, shot, I forgot about the movie premiere.

"Thanks, that's a great idea. See you later!"

**James POV**

I watched Edward jog away from me. I had to smile.

This was going to easier than I thought. All I have to do is get her alone tomorrow night and my plan would work perfectly!

**Sorry for the short chapter. Life gets in the way some times :) I hope you liked it. Please review. Any ideas or suggestions?**


	9. The Tour

**Thank you all for the reviews. It makes my day when I get your guys' encouraging words. It makes me want to write faster :) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

**BPOV**

I walked into the kitchen to get myself a cup of the coffee that I could smell all the way upstairs. I was disappointed that the pot was empty with a post-it stuck to the front of the maker.

_Drank the last of the coffee in the house, sorry._

_I will pick some more up on the way home tonight._

_-Gina_

There went my morning. I could always walk down to the little coffee spot a couple of blocks over but I wouldn't want to risk not being here if Edward showed up. I trudged back up stairs and sat on the edge of my bed.

I was already showered and dressed for the day. I hope I was wearing the appropriate clothing for the days' events. I had on a pink tank top and a pair of jean capri pants. I had pulled my hair up into a ponytail and put on a little mascara. Along with some black strappy sketcher shoes. Nothing to impressive.

I was waiting for the clock to hit eleven. Come on you stupid thing, hurry up. You know that saying 'a watched pot never boils', well I now know the true meaning of those words!

I realized that I still had like an hour and fifteen minutes to wait, so I grabbed my copy of Pride and Prejudice off my night stand and headed downstairs. I grabbed a blanket and got cozy on the couch. I had just resumed my place where Mr. Darcy is declaring his love for Elizabeth when I heard a light knock on the door. My heart skipped a beat. I glanced at the clock and noted that it couldn't possibly be Edward already because it was way too early. I looked out the peephole and saw what looked like a giant cup of coffee blocking my view. I smiled and yanked open the door. I saw that beautiful crooked smile and two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Hello there. I hope you don't mind me being a little early." He grinned at me and I swear my heart stopped for a second.

"That depends. Is one of those for me?" I asked hopeful.

"No, sorry. I have a serious coffee addiction" he could barely keep a straight face. I stood there pouting for a minute and he held out one of the cups for me.

"Ok, I will share, if and _only_ if, you promise never to make that face again. Deal?" he was trying to look serious but I could see the sparkle in his eye.

"I promise" I agreed, sticking my hand out for the cup. "You are a life saver! My cousin just finished the last of the coffee in the apartment and I thought I was going to pull my hair out!"

"Oh, you need a morning cup of Joe to start your day off right, huh?" he snickered.

"You could definitely say that"

He gently set the cup in my hand and winked.

I took a drink of the coffee and it was amazing. "Is this a Mocha Latte?" I asked while holding my cup towards him.

"Uh, yeah, I hope that's ok. I didn't know what you liked or even if you liked coffee so I got my favorite in the chances that you didn't like it, I would drink it."

"Mocha Lattes are actually my favorite." I said with a smile.

"So, mister tour guide, where will we be going today?" I asked, as I grabbed my purse and camera. I knew Renee would want to see a million pictures when I got home and anything less than that would be unacceptable.

"I can't tell you, I have the whole day planned and it's a surprise!"

I had to moan.

"What, you don't like surprises?"

"No not really" I told him.

"Oh it will be fun. Let's go!" And with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the apartment.

**EdPOV**

I was so happy that she wasn't mad that I showed up early. What are the chances that her favorite coffee is a Mocha Latte too? The pout she gave me when I told her that the coffee wasn't for her just about did me in, I melted.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the apartment. I stopped long enough for her to lock the door and then I started dragging her again. Her hand fit into mind like they were molded for each other. I wonder if she thought so too.

We got to my car and I opened the door for her. She slid into the seat and I ran around to get into the driver's side. I took off towards our first destination.

"I hope you have a lot of time today because I have the whole day planned." I winked at her and she immediately blushed.

"My whole day and night are free actually." She ducked her head and looked out the window. I could tell she was blushing again so she must have been trying to hide it. I smiled and turned my attention back to the road.

"Here we are!" I announced, stopping in front of an old brick building.

"Where's here?" She asked looking around. I just pointed to a sign outside my window.

**Hollywood Trolley and Movie Stars Homes Tour**

"We're going on a trolley tour of stars' homes?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"I thought you would like it. It's a very touristy thing to do" I gave her a smile and she smiled back. "Let's go. The trolley is about ready to leave." I grabbed her hand again and led her to the trolley that was parked in front of the building.

We made our way up to the top and all the way to the back. The best seats in the house, so to speak. We were the first people on the bus. As more people started filing on, I slid into my seat and pulled my hat down over my eyes.

We drove around the city looking at the homes of some pretty popular people. We saw Madonna's home, which Bella just had to take a picture of. Apparently, Madonna is one of her mom's favorite singers.

The ride around town was so fun. I don't think I have ever laughed as much as we did. We took so many silly pictures of each other and of the places that we saw. I even asked the lady sitting in front of us to take a picture of us together. I put my arm around her and she cuddled up to me. It felt so right, having her in my arms. I had to keep stopping myself from thinking like that about a taken woman.

When our tour was over, I took her down to the beach. We built a sand castle and then sat to watch the sunset. We even stopped a guy walking his dog to take a picture of us posing in front of the ocean.

Then I took her to my favorite Italian restaurant. We ate mushroom ravioli and drank some wine.

I didn't want this night to end. We sat outside her apartment and talked some more. Throughout the day I learned all about her and I told her all about me. I learned that her favorite color was emerald green, why she blushed when she told me that is still a mystery. She is an only child but wished she had lots of brothers and sisters. I also learned that she is extremely klutzy. She has had six broken bones, had stitches twelve times and has been to the hospital more times then she could count. I told her all about my family in Alaska and that I had a brother, a sister, a sister-in-law and a brother-in-law.

I saw her yawn.

"Maybe you should go in and go to bed." Everything in me hoped that she wouldn't go but I knew she was tired.

"Yeah, I probably should go call it a night. I had so much fun today, thank you so much!" she said.

"You are very welcome! I had a blast too. This is the funniest day I have had since moving here." I informed her. "Would it be too much to ask if I could get copies of the pictures you took today?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely. I will get them developed as soon as I finish this roll. Seeing that I used up almost two whole rolls just today." She answered and looked down at the camera in her hand. "Oh, there is only one exposure left. You wanna finish up the roll now?" Before I even answered she leaned her body into me to arm and lifted the camera in front of our faces. We smiled and then all I saw was the flash. I had to rub my eyes because all I was seeing were spots after that. She was laughing and rubbing her eyes too. She gave me a peck on the cheek and jumped out of the car.

"Bye Edward. Thank you again" And with that she shut the door and ran into the building.

Dang it, I forgot.

I pulled out my phone and started texting.

**BPOV**

I had just reached for the door knob when I heard my phone beep.

I opened the door and walked inside. I ran up to my room. Thankfully, no one was home yet so I wasn't bombarded with questions.

I plopped on the bed and grabbed my phone out of my purse.

_Bella_

_I forgot to ask you if you have plans tomorrow night._

_-Edward_

I had to laugh.

_No, Why?_

_-Bella_

I held my phone in anticipation waiting to see what he was going to say.

_Well, the premiere for my latest movie is tomorrow night_

_and I was wondering if you would go with me?_

_-Edward_

I gasped out loud. No, I couldn't go to anything like that.

_I think I'll pass. I don't have anything to wear to _

_something like that._

_-Bella_

That was a believable excuse right. I didn't want to have to explain to him how I didn't like people looking at me and at things like movie premieres, people were bound to be staring. I mean I would be on the arm of one of the most handsome actors, why wouldn't people stare. Not to mention that I could possibly end up getting my picture taken. Oh, no, I couldn't go to anything like that.

I waited but no other messages came after that. I thought maybe I had made him mad. It bothered me all day the next day. I tried to call him the next morning and he didn't answer. He also wouldn't answer any of my texts. _Way to go Bella, you just blew a really good friendship._

I was moping around all afternoon. As I was getting ready to make myself some lunch I heard a knock on the door. My stomach dropped. Maybe he was coming over so I could apologize. I glanced out the peephole and went into shock at what I saw on the other side.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger. I thought this chapter was long enough. Please review. I don't know if you like it if you don't review :) For all you Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme lovers don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them!**


	10. The Surprise

**I am so glad you all like this story. Seeing as it is my first attempt to write a story on FanFiction, it makes me so happy :) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There was a girl standing on the other side holding a garment bag, grinning up at that peephole.

I opened the door and before I could get any words out of my mouth, she just walked into the apartment and right past me.

"Bella, right?" she asked. She had to hold the garment bag over her head because she was so short, if she didn't it would drag on the floor. She had a suitcase that she was rolling behind her.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" I was almost speechless at this point.

"I'm Alice, Edward's sister. Remember, we kind-of met on the airplane. I was the one who took your seat" she reminded me.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I don't mean to be rude but why exactly are you here?" It might have come out rude but I really wasn't meaning for it to come out that way. I was just completely surprised by her being here.

"Here, I am supposed to have you read this before I say anything else. Strict orders!" and with that she handed me a folded note.

Dear Bella,

I am very sorry that I never answered your calls and texts, please forgive me.

I have my reasons. I knew if I would have answered, there is no way

I could have kept this surprise a secret.

I would also like to take the opportunity to apologize in advance for Alice.

You see, I am going to have refuse to except your decline because you

don't have the right ensemble.

Please don't be angry at me and I will see you at six.

Edward

I just kept rereading the note over and over until I felt it ripped from my hand. I looked up at Alice who was still grinning.

"Any questions? No, Good! Let's get started." She took my hand and yanked me up the stairs.

"Which one is yours?" she asked pointing at the doors.

I was still in a state of shock so I just pointed at my door. She started pulling me again and let herself into my room. She turned my vanity seat around and gently pushed my shoulders until I sat. My back was to the mirror and she informed me that I was not to look until the finished product. That's when the torture began.

**EdPOV**

I got to the apartment around 5:50 and I knocked on the door. Alice finally came and answered it, yelling at me to wait right where I was at, while she ran back up stairs.

She walked calmly back down about two minutes later with a huge grin on her face.

"I am so good, I surprise myself sometimes!" she said.

"Is Bella ready?" I couldn't keep my hands still, I kept fidgeting with them. In my pockets, on my hips, crossed.

"Are you nervous big brother? Wow, that's new. I don't think I have seen you so nervous since, well, I don't know when. You're not even this nervous on an airplane and that's saying a lot" she laughed.

"Come on Bella, if you don't get down here, I think my brother's head is going to explode" she yelled up the stairs. I reached out and pinched her.

"I can't! I think I am having an anxiety attack!" Bella yelled back.

"No you're not! And we did not just spend almost five hours getting you ready for you to back out. Now, get down her" Alice yelled, looking over and giving me a grin.

I heard footsteps slowly coming down the stairs. I looked up and saw her. She was wearing the dress Alice picked out earlier in the day but it looked like a completely different dress on her then it had on the hanger. It was a white satin dress that was fitted to her body and flared at the bottom. It only had one shoulder strap and in the back, it had a little sheer train that trailed behind her. Alice had left her hair down. It was gently wavy and she had it twisted back on the sides and clipped with a brooch clip. Her makeup was very minimal but it made her brown eyes even more beautiful if that was possible. She looked like she had just stepped out of an old twenties movie, she was classic.

She was looking down the entire time she was walking down the stairs and when she reached the bottom she slowly turned her eyes up to mine. I must have had a funny look on my face because she immediately blushed and started babbling.

"Is it too much? I told Alice it was too much but she wouldn't listen…" I put my hand to her mouth.

"You look breathtaking." I said with a smile. "Come on, let's go before you pass out!"

I looked back at Alice who wore the biggest grin. She raised her eyebrows at me and I mouthed Thank you to her. I grabbed Bella's arm, threaded it though mine, and we walked out the door.

**Ok, so am I spending too much time describing stuff and it's getting boring? I am so worried about you guys being bored and 'get to point' running through your minds. I am a very descriptive person but sometimes the words don't come out right. I hope you are not getting bored and if you are, please let me know. Sorry if this is a short chapter. My computer is broken right now and I am borrowing my best friends. She will be here soon to get it, but I wanted to get this done and posted. **


	11. The Premiere

**I know it's been a while since I have updated and I'm really sorry for that. My computer is still broken so I am limited to computer time. My friend was nice enough to lend me her computer again and for that she gets a big shout out :) This is my second attempt at this chapter, due to some technical difficulties. So, I hope it turns out just as good as the first time :)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Twilight or any of the characters (just a few that I added).**

**BPOV**

I have never been in a limo before, unless you count the time when I was nine and it was for my grandmother's funeral. This limo was twice the size of that one. I suddenly got the urge to open the sunroof and stand up. You know, like they do in the movies. As quick as I had the idea, I had to dismiss it. I knew with my luck, I would stand up out the sunroof feeling on top of the world, the limo would hit a bump and I would fall out. I chuckled to myself at the idea.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of something" I told him.

I knew he was getting ready to ask me what I was thinking of but got distracted by the limo coming to a stop in front of a really beautiful movie theater. There were so many people standing outside waiting for us to get out of the car.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward whispered to me.

"I think so" I involuntarily whispered back. I was going for a more confident response but my voice had a different idea.

Edward grabbed the handle and stepped out first. The minute he stepped onto the red carpet, I was blinded by flashes. I felt a hand grab mine and help guide me out of the limo. If I thought there were a lot of flashes before I got out of the limo, boy was I wrong. There were twice as many flashes when I stepped out then there were when Edward got out by himself. Edward tucked my arm under his and began walking up the carpet towards the building.

We started to get all kinds of questions yelled at us.

"Edward, who's the girl?"  
"Edward, where's Jessica?"

"Edward, blah blah blah…" I blocked them out after that.

We made our way to the front of the building and stopped. There was a rather large man with a very stern look on his face that came up and escorted me to the side. I knew from magazines and the TV that this must be the time for all of the actors of the movies to get together and get their pictures taken.

I saw Jessica walk towards Edward with a very large smile on her face. They went to stand in front of the large entrance of the building together. I just stood there and took in all the new things to me.

I watched Edward wrap his arm around Jessica's waist and pose for the pictures. All of sudden, I heard "Edward, give your leading lady a big kiss for us!" I saw him lean down and whisper something in Jessica's ear. She just laughed, playfully smacked him on the arm and reached up and grabbed his neck. She brought him down to her level and planted a big kiss on his lips.

Click, click click… the cameras went wild.

"They make the cutest couple, don't you think?" I heard a man say behind me. I turned around to see a man only inches away from my face. I took a step back.

"Um, yeah." I replied, with a very small smile.

"You must be Bella. Hi, I'm James, Edward's publicist." He smiled and stuck out his hand.

I went to return the hand shake but instead of shaking my hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

**EdPOV**

I wasn't sure how Bella was going to handle everything. She seemed to be the type of girl who liked to stay out of people's line of sight.

I was standing next to Jessica waiting to get our pictures taken together. I looked over at Bella, who was watching us. She gave me a little smile and a wave. That's when I heard the photographer ask for Jessica and I to kiss.

I leaned down and whispered to Jessica.

"I'm not going to do this!"

She started laughing, smacked my arm, pulled me to her and kissed me. I wanted so bad to push her away but I knew that would look really bad plastered all over the tabloids.

I looked back over at Bella, who was talking to someone that I couldn't see. When a few people stepped out of the way, I saw it was James. He kissed her hand! I started seeing red. I had to go save her.

**BPOV**

I saw Edward walking over to us out of the corner of my eye so I turned to greet him. He put his hand on the small of my back, mumbled a hello to James and walked us inside.

We quickly were greeted by an usher who showed us to our seats.

Edward asked me if I would mind if he sat on the outside. I scooted to the inside seat and had just sat down when another actor came up and started chatting with Edward. The hairs on the back of neck suddenly stood up when I felt someone breathing down my neck.

"Has anyone told you that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight?" I heard a male ask. I turned around to a grinning James just inches away from my face. What is it with this guy and invading people's personal space? I could smell whiskey on his breath.

"Umm…thank you" I told him with an uncomfortable smile.

"No problem, beautiful. So, are you having fun yet?" he asked.

"Well, the movie hasn't started yet but...yeah, its fun." I replied. I was hoping that Edward would turn around soon. This guy was starting to make me feel really uncomfortable, he kept staring at me like I was a delicious steak that he was about to devour. Weird.

"You're going to party after the movie, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are" I told him.

"Well, good. Because I want you to save me a dance" he told me while he winked and smiled. I had my arm resting on the armrest, so he placed his hand on top of mine.

"Uhh…"

"Hey James, I see you met Bella" I hadn't heard Edward come up behind me but I was so relieved. I looked up at Edward, who was staring at James' hand on top of mine. I slowly pulled my hand out from under James' and put my hands in my lap.

The lights flickered letting us know that there was two minutes until they started showing the movie.

"Oh, hey Eddie. I was just asking Bella here to make sure she saves me a dance at the party. Well, Bella. Eddie. I'll see you two at the party" and with that James was out of his seat and gone.

We sat in silence and watched the movie. It was really funny and romantic. The only problem with it was every time I saw Edward and Jessica together in a romantic scene, my stomach dropped.

I seriously have a problem!

**Ok, so I wanted to get to the premiere party in this chapter but it seems really long already. I have some good news though. I was about half way done with this chapter, working on my friend's computer, when I got a knock on my door. It was UPS returning my computer to me!! I am so excited. I can update a lot more often now. Thanks for putting up with the delay. **

**I have some big plans for the upcoming chapters. We will have some traveling, some new characters, and some comprising positions. Now it's your guys' turn to let me know if you liked this chapter. All you have to do is press that little button down there and let your fingers do the talking :)**


	12. The Premiere Party

**You guys are so awesome! I have had a few reviews and quite a few adds. That makes me want to write some more. So, here is the next chapter, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

**BPOV**

We walked into the premiere party and I was once again stunned at what I saw. When you live in a really small town, you are not use to seeing so many well dressed people. The room was decorated with white twinkle lights and there was a big wooden dance floor in the middle of the room. There were many round tables around the dance floor. They were covered with white linens, white flowers and candles. It was all so beautiful.

The room had many French door entry ways to go out to the terrace. The doors where all open and there was a lovely breeze coming in.

Edward led me over to a table and we both sat.

"What do you think?" Edward asked me.

I was speechless. "It's amazing. I have never seen anything like this in my life. Not even anything I have seen on TV can compare." I looked up at him and our eyes met. "Thank you for bringing me here tonight. I'm having a wonderful time."

Edward continued to stare into my eyes. It was like nothing I have ever felt before. As if he could actually see into my soul. There was no one left in the room but him and I. I heard Put Your Head on My Shoulder by Michael Buble begin to play and watched Edward slowly stand up. Our eyes never lost contact. He stuck his hand out to me and I took it without a second thought. We walked to the middle of the dance floor and he stopped. He still had a hold of my left hand and I placed my right hand on his shoulder. We slowly started to sway in time with the music. Staring into his eyes, I felt like everything in the world was right at that moment. Edward's other hand was on the small of my back and it felt like it like it was sending electricity through my entire body. The only time we lost eye contact is when he pulled me closer and I actually did put my head on his shoulder.

I almost forgot that there were other people in the room but was rudely reminded when I heard really loud giggling beside us. I lifted my head and looked over. There right next to us was James and Jessica dancing. Jessica, who obviously had too many glasses of campaign, couldn't stop giggling. James smiled at me and they stopped dancing.

"Eddie, where have you been? I have been looking all over for you!" Jessica slurred.

"Move over Eddie boy, we're cutting in. Those photographers over there need a picture of you two dancing." James informed him as he grabbed me.

Edward started to protest but I interrupted him.

"Edward, if you have to do this for your movie, you better do it" I tried to give the most convincing smile I could.

James roughly grabbed me up in his arms and started spinning us. It felt all wrong being in this man's arms after being in Edward's. Like a shirt that didn't quite fit right. James and I danced right next to Jessica and Edward. James kept whispering things in my ear that I wasn't fully paying attention to.

I couldn't help myself from watching Edward the whole time. The thing that surprised me was that he wasn't looking at his current dance partner. He was watching me.

"So baby, is that a yes then?" I heard in my ear.

"What, I'm sorry I must not have heard you" I told him as politely as I could under the circumstances.

"I asked you if you wanted to come over and soak in my hot tub with me" he repeated with a devious smile playing on his lips.

"Um…I don't think so, but thank you" I wanted so much to throw my knee up into his manly area and make him cry like a little baby but I remembered that it was Edward's reputation on the line. I didn't want to do anything to ruin his premiere night and make him regret bringing me here with him.

"Ah, come on. You know we have a connection, don't pretend you don't feel it. Stop being a little prude and give me some lovin" he said and before I knew it he leaned down and starting kissing me.

I pushed him off me and ran off the dance floor, grabbed my purse and ran out the door. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of my eyes.

**EdPOV**

I can't believe this is happening. One minute, I have the most beautiful girl in my arms and it's like we are the only two people on the planet. And the next minute, I have a drunk Jessica in my arms and I am watching Bella dance with _him_! Seeing them together just makes my stomach churn. The only reason I didn't knock James out back there was because Bella reminded me that I have some obligations to my movie.

The only thing I could do know was watch while James kept whispering things to Bella. It didn't look like she was really paying attention to what he was saying. She was looking at me. Our eyes held each others' and I felt her spark things in me that I didn't even know existed. James finally got Bella's attention and said something to her that must have shocked her. Her eyes were wide, she smiled and then said something back to him. He said something that stopped her and she got the most disgusted look on her face. Before I knew what was happening I watched James lean in and kiss her. I lost it but before I could do anything Bella shoved him off of her. She took off running. The last thing I saw was her tear soaked face.

**Ok don't kill me, I know it was a sucky place to end but I have big plans for James in the next chapter. I got some awesome reviews so I wanted to get another chapter out today. So, let me know what you think :)**


	13. Drama, Drama

**Wow guys, I am SO happy that you all like my story. I have officially gotten 41 reviews. WOO HOO :) Keep them coming, they make my week so great :) And inspire me to write more;) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

**EdPOV**

I stood there, stunned, watching Bella run out of the room. Before I knew it, I had a hold of James' jacket and was standing right in his face.

"What the HELL did you do?" I hissed at him.

"I didn't do anything, man. She was practically begging for me to kiss her" he told me.

"I don't know what planet you live on James but I am done with you!" I told him while shoving him with the hand that was holding his jacket. "You're fired!"

With that, I spun on my heels and jogged out of the room. I was looking up and down the hallways, looking for Bella. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. All hope that it was the person I was looking for faded away when I was looking into James' eyes instead.

"Dude, I can't believe that you would just throw away our friendship and work relationship for that _slut_. She isn't worth this. Come on. Come back inside, we'll talk things through and you'll see I'm right. Don't worry about the grabbing me thing my man, I forgive you" He gave me a smile.

The only thing I wanted to do was knock that smile clear off his smug little face and that's exactly what I did. I didn't think about it, I just did it. I reached back as far as my shoulder would permit and I swung with all my strength. One second, James was standing in front of me and the next second he was rolling around on the floor in front of me bleeding.

"MY NOSE!!! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!" he screamed.

I stood right over him.

"If you EVER come near Bella again, I will do much worse than just break your nose. That's not a threat, it's a promise!" I hissed. With that being said, I turned and ran out of the building. I looked up and down the street to see if I could spot Bella anywhere. I didn't see her so I decided to walk in the direction of her apartment, just in case she was silly enough to walk home.

About four blocks up I spotted her and I ran to catch up with her.

"Bella!" I yelled.

She turned around to look at me over her shoulder and started to walk a little faster. She wasn't making much progress; it looked like her shoes were slowing her down. Another reason I would have to thank Alice for tomorrow when I saw her.

"Just go back to your party Edward. I'm sorry that I caused a scene and embarrassed you" she yelled over her shoulder. She must not have been paying attention to where she was going when she yelled at me because she stumbled. Luckily, she reached out and caught herself on the side of the building she was walking by.

"Ouch!" I heard her yell.

I ran over to her and helped her back upright. She was looking down at her hands, mumbling something that sounded like "leave it to me".

I looked at her hands that were held out in front of her and noticed she scrapped up both hands really bad and was bleeding.

"Come on" I told her while leading her by the arm. We found a pharmacy across the street and I told her to wait right outside on a bench. I ran inside and found the items I was looking for. I quickly paid and ran back out to her.

I knelt down in front of her and placed the bag on the bench right next to where she was sitting. I pulled out some peroxide and cleaned out her scraps. She flinched and looked away. I had to chuckle at the way she crinkled her nose. I then put some ointment on and then covered her palms with Band-Aids. I took both of her hands in mine, palms up and reached down and kissed both of her wrists. She looked down into my eyes and smiled. Our eyes stayed locked for what seemed like an hour. I saw her shiver.

"Edward, I'm really sorry for ruining your evening, I don't know what came over me. I mean he kissed me and I wanted so badly to hurt him but I didn't want to embarrass you in front of all of your friends, so I just ran." She was talking so fast. I put my hand up to her mouth to stop her.

I had to laugh. "What exactly did you want to do to him?" I asked.

"Well, kneeing him in the privates was on the top of my list" she laughed out.

I laughed with her. "First of all, I would have paid any amount of money to see you do that. Second, you didn't even come close to ruining my evening. I had such a good time with you tonight and I hope this evening doesn't jade your opinion of me."

"I could never think anything bad of you. We could go back and I can take care of James and you wouldn't even have to pay me" she giggled. I knew she would start to worry about getting me in trouble if I told her about what I did to James, so I just decided it was probably better to keep the fact that I broke his nose a secret.

I helped her to her feet, took off my jacket and helped her slip her arms into it.

"Come on, let's get you home" I looked at her and put my arms around her shoulders.

It was the most enjoyable walk I have ever been on. I don't think I have laughed so much in a long time. We talked about high school, friends, family. We tried out doing each other on funny stories. We stopped at a little cart and got some ice cream cones.

I asked her if she would be interested in going to brunch with Alice and her husband Jasper. She never really had officially met Jasper. She agreed.

The walk went unusually fast, too fast for my liking. I could talk to her all night but I noticed that she was cold.

"For the most part, I really did have a wonderful evening, the James incident aside." she told me.

"Me too and again, I am really sorry that that happened" I told her.

"It's not your fault" she told me.

Our eyes locked again. She looked like an angel standing in front of me dressed in white, bathed in the moonlight. I have never wanted anything more than I wanted to kiss her at that moment. Instead, I leaned in and kissed her on the check and bid her good night.

I turned around to walk away.

"Oh, Edward. Can you hang on a second? Wait right here" she told me. She opened her door and ran in. She came back a few minutes later holding an envelope. She handed it out to me and I reached out to take it. My fingers brushed against hers and the electricity was back.

"It's the pictures you asked for" she informed me.

I couldn't wait to look through them. "Thank you" I told her.

"Good night, Edward" she whispered.

"Good night, Bella" I whispered back.

**Ok so what did you guys think? I know a lot of people are waiting for their first kiss and I promise it's coming soon :) **

**I did my part, so now it's time for you to do yours. Leave me your thoughts. Thanks.**


	14. Time Together

**Ok, so here is the next chapter. I got very few reviews from people, so I don't know people liked it enough to continue. But, I would like to thank the few that did and I am writing this for you guys :) **

**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer; I just changed some things and added some of my own characters.**

**BPOV**

The weeks after the premiere flew by. Edward and I were together a lot. We went and saw movies together, went to little coffee shops, Jazz clubs, and spent a lot of time doing things with Alice and Jasper.

I really liked them. I felt like we had known each other for much longer than six weeks. Alice was a bubbly force of nature. She was always showing up at my apartment, dragging me out shopping for hours at a time. After the first time that happened, I went to the store and bought myself one of those neat foot soakers. Let me tell you, I used it a lot. Probably one of the best things I have ever purchased.

Jasper, on the other hand was a very laid back person. I guess the saying is true, opposites really do attract. They were the cutest couple I have ever seen. He was always whispering things in her ear. She would blush, giggle and then playfully smack him.

"Earth to Bella. Did you hear what I said?" Alice said, ripping me away from my current thinking bender.

"Oh, I'm sorry Alice. I was just thinking" I smiled at her.

"I could tell you were off somewhere in la la land. I'm almost done with your hair and then we can go meet the guys. What were you thinking about this time?" she said laughing. We were getting ready together to go meet Jasper and Edward for supper. By the way I was dressed I could tell that it was going to be a pretty nice place. Alice invited herself over to get ready together but I knew her well enough to know that she was just coming over to play "dress up Bella".

"I was just thinking about how perfect you and Jasper were together. And how I wish I could find something like that" I confessed.

She blushed and smiled. "He is kind-of perfect, isn't he?"

"Yeah. You both counter act each other in the perfect way" I told her. All of a sudden my head ripped backwards.

"Oww Alice! What was that for?" I rubbed my head where she had grabbed my hair.

"What was that little comment about?" she asked me with a hurt look on her face.

"I just meant, you're so full of energy and Jasper is so laid back, you guys complement each other. I didn't mean anything bad. Really Alice, I'm sorry" I told her.

"Oh, it's ok. I get a little touchy when I think people are implying that we shouldn't be together" she told me, hugging my shoulders from behind.

She finished up on my hair, helped me into the most uncomfortable shoes and we left. Alice had told the guys to meet us at the restaurant. We arrived in record time thanks to Alice's driving. I don't think I will ever get use to the way she drives.

The restaurant was beautiful. We sat outside on the terrace. There was a beautifully lit waterfall and music playing in the background. Alice caught Jasper's eye and I saw Jasper nod in our direction. Immediately, Edward turned towards us and both guys stood up. They helped us with our chairs and then returned to their own seats.

We talked about everything. Alice and Jasper told me the how they met. Alice gushed about how Jasper proposed.

"So, anyway, he takes me up to his room and lays me on the bed. Here I was thinking I was going to, ya know…get lucky. He grabs a hold of my hand and tells me that I was his stars and his moon. That I was his everything. He reaches over and turns the lamp off and told me to look up. He had those little glow in the dark stars on the ceiling spelled out to say 'Alice, will you marry me? I love you!' He had the ring hanging from a little string in the middle. I don't know how I missed it when we walked into the room but anyway, I immediately start bawling like a little baby. He says 'I take that as a yes then!' I jumped up and started jumping on his bed. I couldn't reach the ring so he gets up, gets it down and crawls down on the floor to his knee. I tackled him on the floor and all I kept screaming was 'YES, YES, YES' over and over again. The whole time I am yelling this, he slips the ring on my finger and I'm still lying on top of him. His mom comes busting in the room, screaming at him. 'Jasper, what did I tell you about having sex in this house!' I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. Here I am, lying on top of her son yelling 'YES, YES, YES' and all he's doing is proposing. I still to this day don't believe us that we weren't doing anything. The woman has never looked at me the same way!"

The four of us were laughing so hard that we were crying, in the middle of this romantic restaurant. I swear everyone was looking at us like we were lunatics.

I had to take a drink of my wine and settle myself down. We all settled down after that and tried to keep the noise down, so we wouldn't get kicked out.

"So, Bella, what are your plans for Christmas? Alice asked me.

"I had completely forgotten that Christmas was coming up. I am still not use to it being December because there is no snow!" I told them. "I really don't have any plans. I was going to go home to spend Christmas with my mom and Phil but they informed me that they are taking a cruise to the Bahamas. My cousin that I am staying with is going with her boyfriend to his parents' house in North Carolina. They asked me if I wanted to tag along but I don't want to do that. I think my cousin just wants me to go because this is the first time she will be meeting his parents and she is really nervous. Anyway, I was just planning on staying here and catching up on some reading. Just hang out."

"Oh my gosh, that is awful. No, you can't be alone for Christmas. You are coming home with us! Edward, Jasper and I are going to Washington to spend time with our family" she told me.

"No, I couldn't intrude on your guys' family like that. No, I'll be fine. Really"

I watched as Alice pulled out her phone and started typing something into it. She was playing around with it for so long that I thought that maybe she had forgotten all about what she asked me to do.

"There now it's settled. You're coming home with us!" She said with a very self satisfied look on her face. She put her cell phone back in her purse.

"What do you mean it's settled? What's settled?" I asked.

"I texted my parents telling them that you were coming with us and I booked you a seat on our flight. It leaves on Wednesday at 3 p.m." she told me with a smile and crossed her arms across her chest, settling back in her seat.

"No, Alice, I…" I was about to explain to her that I couldn't just intrude especially at a time like Christmas but Edward gently placed his hand on top of mine. "There is no point in arguing with Alice, she always gets her way" he told me with a smile.

I grabbed my glass of wine, blew out a gust of wind and sat back as far as I could go in my chair.

I guess I am going to the Cullen's for Christmas.

**Ok, thoughts anyone?? Please let me know what you think they should do for fun during Christmas. **


	15. Packing is Such Sweet Sorrow

**I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have been super busy now that summer classes have started. Please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, blah blah blah…Oh how lucky Stephanie is!!!**

**BPOV**

I was so nervous. No, nervous is an understatement. I was petrified. Not only would I be on an airplane with Edward, again, I would be on said airplane flying to meet the rest of his family. It was the night before we were to leave and I was currently sitting in the middle of my bedroom floor staring off into space. My suitcase was on my bed, lying open with nothing inside besides on lonely sock that ended up landing in there after I threw it over my head while I was in my digging craze. I had successfully tossed every single item of clothing I own all over my room. At the current moment, all of that was forgotten while I sat spinning in my panic. I didn't even hear my bedroom door open.

I heard someone gasp as they took in my room. I slowly turned around to see Alice standing there with her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. I watched her eyes slowly scan my room and then land on me. I tried to give her a smile but it kind-of came out as a grimace. She shook her head slowly emphasizing her disappointment in me but the only reason I didn't immediately break down into tears is because she had a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. I really took the opportunity to look around my room while Alice just stood there staring at me. Wow, look at this place. There were shirts hanging from my fan. There was even a bra hanging from my blinds. As I surveyed the room, Alice walked over to my suitcase, looked in, and then turned back to me.

"Well, see you are almost done packing" she stated as she held up my lonely sock.

I immediately blushed. She walked over to stand in front of me and reached for my head. "I think maybe you'll want this one also, seeing as they go together" she told me. I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about until I saw her hand reappear from my head holding the matching sock to the one in my suitcase. It must have landed on my head and in my shock, or what I would call my catatonic stage, I never noticed that I had a sock on my head. I couldn't hold it in anymore and immediately fell over laughing. Alice joined in and we had a great and much needed long laugh at my expense.

"Come on" she said while grabbing my hand. "I know exactly what you need" We exited my bedroom and made our way down the stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed her purse from the entry way and set a bottle of wine down on the counter that she produced from her purse. She opened the bottle while I retrieved two glasses and we made our way out to the couch in the living room.

"So, Bella, what did they name the natural disaster that hit your room? I hope they came up with a cleaver name for it, like Typhoon Dolce, or maybe Hurricane Versace" she asked with a giggle.

There I go with blushing again. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was trying to pack and the next thing I knew you were pulling a sock out of my hair" I told her with an exasperated sign. "I don't know why I am so nervous about meeting your family. I just want to make a good impression and not make a fool out of myself. Which I guess is saying a lot because I know I will anyway."

"Oh Bella, you won't make a fool of yourself. And I know my family will love you" she patted my hand.

"But Alice, you have never seen me in the winter. To say that ice/snow/slush and I are compatible is a harsh understatement. I think I spent more time on my butt back home in the winter then I did standing. It was embarrassing then and I wasn't even trying to impress people" I informed her.

"Bella, you know you don't need to impress anyone. Just go and be yourself, I know they will love you just as much as Jasper, Edward and I do. I promise. Ok? Just relax!" she told me with a genuine smile.

"Ok, I will try" I reassured her with the best smile I could muster.

"Great, that's what I like to hear" she bounced in her seat. "Ok, so you sit here and try to calm your nerves, drink up, that will help and I will go up and pack your bag for you" Before I had a chance to argue, she grabbed her purse and a bag that was sitting by the front door that I hadn't noticed until now and ran upstairs. I sat my glass on the table and stood to make my way upstairs. I wasn't just going to sit by while Alice packed my suitcase for me, what am I five?!

"Isabella Marie Swan! Don't make me come down there! Now you sit that cute little butt of yours back down on that couch and drink your wine! I got this covered!" Alice yelled from upstairs. I slowly sank back down to the couch. How did she do that? Strange, scary little pixie!

I had finished my first glass of wine and was working on my second when I heard Alice skipping down the stairs with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Alllll done!" She sang, clapping her hands together, looking like she was dusting her hands off.

"That was really fast. How did you pack that fast? What did you pack? I questioned.

"Oh, don't you worry about any of that. Everything I packed is perfect. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I'm a pro!" she smiled and winked at me. "Now, don't you go ruining all my hard work by digging through to peek either. As a matter of fact…" And like that, she was off like a light and up the steps again. She came down, lugging my suitcase behind her. "I'll just take this with me and then you won't have to worry about it again until we get to my parents house."

"Alice, you don't have to do that. I am more than capable of taking my own luggage" I informed her, a little peeved. I wanted to know what exactly she packed me and she knew it. She patted my shoulder and turned around to leave taking _my_ suitcase with her.

"See you tomorrow. Love ya" she yelled over her shoulder, as she made her way out my front door.

All I could do was stare after her, my jaw on the floor. After I got over the shock that was Alice, I picked up our wine and glasses. I finished my glass with one big gulp and put the glasses in the sink. I grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. I knew that if I didn't drink any water after I drank wine, I would wake up with a headache. That's all I needed. To be stressed out with a splitting headache. I washed up the glasses and put them in the strainer. I padded my way upstairs. I was starting to get very tired. I don't know why wine does that to me but it does. At least I will get a good night's sleep after all. I did feel a little bit more relaxed, I wasn't sure if it was the pep talk Alice had given me, the wine or both but it helped. I was out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Ok, so I was thinking that I would get to the Christmas but this chapter had a mind of its own :) I will work really hard to update again within the next couple of days because, well, you guys deserve it for putting up with me :) Please let me know what you think about this chapter and I am still up to ideas on what you think the Cullen's should do during their Christmas break. It doesn't necessarily need to be celebration stuff. It could just be stuff you would like to see Edward, Bella and the gang do while they are visiting. Thanks guys. You all rock the house :) **


	16. A Trip to Remember

**Ok, you guys officially rock the house! I got a few reviews and a ton of story adds! That makes me happy:) **

**Some of you are wondering/asking when Bella and Edward are going to get together. Please keep in mind that they are both under the assumption that the other has someone already. I promise they will eventually get things straightened out and there will be a HEA (happily ever after). Please just stick with me. In my mind, Bella is really insecure because she doesn't think she is good enough to be with Edward, considering he is a gorgeous, famous actor. Edward is really insecure because he thinks that Bella has a boyfriend and he is use to people using him because of his fame. Not that he thinks that about Bella but hey, who doesn't have their insecurities. **

**Sorry for the long AN but I thought that maybe if you had a rundown of what I'm envisioning, you could maybe be a little more patient with my thought process. **

**So, here you have it folk, the first installment of a Cullen's Christmas. There were a few comments about my story longer so I am granting your wish;)**

**Sorry about any mistakes, I was in a rush to get this posted so please go easy on me. If you find any, please let me know so I can fix it:) I have no beta.**

**BPOV**

_Ring, Ring..._

_Ring, Ring…_

"**What?**" I yelled into my phone after grabbing it from the night stand.

"Uhh…Bella?" I heard the voice question.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Are you awake?" the voice questioned again. Man, what was this guy's deal anyway. I was just awakened from the most wonderful dream at the most fantastic part and this guy was questioning if I awake me or not.

"Well, I'm taking to you, so I guess that would mean I'm awake, wouldn't it!" I mumbled into the phone. I hoped this person understood me because my face was half hidden in my pillow. I had yet to officially open my eyes, so they were still locked shut.

"I'm sorry if I woke you but you didn't answer the door and we really need to be headed to the airport so we don't miss our flight" With that I shot up in bed. I looked at my alarm clock and it was blinking 12:00 over and over.

"OH MY GOD! I OVER SLEPT!" I screeched into the phone. I threw my phone down, jumped out of bed and started running around like chicken with its head cut off.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" that was my motto that I kept chanting while running around my room in search of what, I didn't know. _Ok, Bella, calm down! This isn't helping!_ I reminded myself.

I was so glad that I had taken a shower last night before Alice came over because right now I didn't have time. I threw on some clothes, grabbed my carry on (which Alice begrudgingly agreed that I could pack myself) and ran down the steps. I knew better then to attempt to run anywhere, especially down steps, but at the moment by brain lost train of thought about anything but getting my late butt outside. My heel caught the edge of the steps and the next thing I knew I was sliding down the last three steps on my butt. Stupid, beautiful hard wood floors! I quickly, or as quickly as I could after having a personal introduction of my butt with the floor, I hobbled to the front door. Grabbing my keys off the hook, locking up behind me, I hobbled down the stairs and out to the front of the building.

My breath hitched when I saw what was waiting for me there. Edward Cullen, looking delicious in his faded jeans, black T-shirt, a baseball hat, and sunglasses. He was leaning up against a black limo with his feet crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed at his chest. He was wearing that famous crooked grin that I was so fond of. He looked like he just walked out of a photo shot for some product. Because he definitely could have modeled for anything he was wearing right now. But quit honestly the man could wear a tutu and still look fine as hell.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty! I am guessing that you didn't get very much sleep last night?" he inquired with a chuckle.

"Ha ha, laugh it up! My alarm didn't go off this morning because sometime last night the power must have gone out" I informed him. "Sorry if I snapped on you when you called. I was having the most amazing dream and to say that I'm not very much of a morning person is a harsh understatement!"

"An amazing dream, huh?! Well, you must tell me about this amazing dream of yours!" He grabbed the strap of my bag off my shoulder and proceeded to put in the trunk.

"Not on your life Cullen! That's for me to know and for you to wonder about" I informed him, giving him the slyest smile and a wink before climbing into the back of the limo.

"Well then, if you won't share then I won't!" he told me with a grin and proceeded to shake a coffee cup in my face.

My lip jutted out and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Please! I really need that! Please?" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes in my ability.

He chuckled while looking down at the floor and slowly shook his head. "Fine, just don't look at me like that! God, I'm the biggest sucker around!" he announced while handing me the steaming cup.

Pouting and puppy dog eyes, must remember that when wanting something from Edward. I grabbed the cup and sank down into the plush, leather seat with a sigh. _Hello beautiful_ I told my cup as I took my first drink.

We rode to the airport in almost complete silence, only stealing a few glances at each other once and awhile. It wasn't one of those awkward silences that happen on a really bad first date, it was one of those silences that you could just sit back, relax and enjoy each others' company. The only time we actually spoke during the ride is when I asked where Alice and Jasper were.

"They will be meeting us on the plane" he informed me. He seemed kind-of spacey, just staring out the window. So, I dropped it and went back to staring out my own window.

We arrived at the airport and retrieved our bags out of the trunk. Alice must have brought my bag with her because it was missing. Edward must have already been informed by her that she had my bag because he never questioned me about its where abouts.

We got Edward all checked in and made our way up to the second floor. We had a pretty uneventful trip up without people stopping us. There were although, many double glances from people that we walked by. People who weren't sure enough that he was who they thought he was and they weren't brave enough to approach us to find out for sure.

We made our way to the gated area and walked up to the desk. The flight attendant kept her head down busy working on whatever it was she was doing.

"Hi, we are here for boarding" Edward informed her in that velvet voice of his.

"Sorry, we haven't begun boarding people yet, so if you'll have a seat we will begin boarding in a few" she said, not even glancing up.

"Well, I insure you, we have pre, pre-boarding passes" he said.

"I'm sorry sir but we do not issue pre pre-boarding passes to anyone!" she snorted. She then took the opportunity to glare up at the man who had enough nerve to suggest that he was more important than even the pre-boarding people, claiming he had a pre pre-boarding pass. Her face lost all coloring when she looked at Edward. She snapped to attention.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen! I'm very sorry sir! Please follow me" she fumbled for her keys that were sitting on the desk and dropped them on the floor. She scooped them up and proceeded to the door. She led us down the passageway towards the plane door and stood aside to let us pass. "Again, sir, I'm very sorry for the confusion." She muttered, her face blushed as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"It's certainly ok. I completely understand" Edward informed her, flashing her his award winning grin. I didn't think it was possible but the poor girl blushed an even deeper shade of red before turning and almost sprinting, made her way back up the walkway.

I chuckled and followed Edward to our seats.

"What?" he questioned me.

I shook my head "I think that poor woman will be permanently red from now on" I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" his brows were furrowed and his mouth downturned. He really didn't have any idea what he does to people, women especially.

I had to laugh at the fact that he really didn't know the kind of effect he had. "Nothing, never mind" I told him.

He was getting ready to argue when I heard our names being shouted. We quickly located Alice and Jasper because it was obviously them since we were the only four people on the plane. We took our seats, which we located in front of Alice and Jasper this time. I took the window seat this time and Edward had the aisle.

"Wow, déjà vu!" I mumbled, not really sure if I said it loud enough for Edward to hear.

"I know this all seems fairly familiar!" he said with a smirk, tapping his finger on his chin like he was in deep thought.

The plane ride was pretty unremarkable and when we finally did land in Washington it was about noon.

We made our way to collect our luggage and then over to the rent a car terminal. Jasper rented the car under his father's name and paid cash, so that the paparazzi wouldn't know that Edward was here.

We had about an hour drive from the airport to the Cullen home, so Alice and I decided to play I Spy, while the boys laughed at us. They eventually joined in and we had a blast. It made our trip go a lot faster and to be quite honest, took my mind off of my nerves.

When we approached the house, those damn nerves, shot back with a vengeance. My palms were sweating and my mouth went dry. I felt a hand on my thigh and squeeze. I looked over at Alice and she gave me a comforting smile. "It's going to be ok!" she whispered. I gave her the best smile I could and stepped out of the car. We gathered our bags out of the trunk and made our way to the front door. Edward was the first one there and walked in. Alice, Jasper and I followed, with myself in the rear, which was fine with me!

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" he yelled.

I saw a beautiful woman dance, yes I said dance, her way out of the kitchen. She was a little taller than me with Edward's color of hair and bright green eyes. I see where Edward got his great looks. Following right behind her was a tall, lean man with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Wow, from the looks of his parents, Alice and Edward both got their looks honestly. Edward's mother threw herself into Edward's arms and rocked them both back and forth in a huge hug. Their father had Alice in an embrace with his arm around Jasper's shoulders. They went around give hugs and hellos and then like it were timed, all turned and looked at me. I was grateful that I had wiped my palms off on my jeans when no one was looking. I was swept into a hug by Edward's mother. When she let go, she went to stand next to her husband, they were both grinning at me.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella. Bella this is my mom Esme and my dad Carlisle." he introduced us.

"Hello Bella, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you!" Esme informed me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you both" I said with a smile.

"Please call me Esme" she said with the sweetest voice.

"And you can call me Carlisle" he said while extending his hand, which I took.

"Mom, where's Emmett? I told him when we would be here" Edward asked her.

"Oh, he called just a moment before you guys arrived and said something came up at work. They will be here in time for dinner. They are just dying to meet Bella" she explained.

Why was everyone so excited to meet me. I felt like I was missing some piece of information. Not that I am complaining, I was very happy they wanted to meet but still, it felt like something was up.

"Edward, why don't you guys go upstairs and get settled. I have some things to finish up in the kitchen before dinner" she told him.

We made our way up the winding staircase and up to the third floor. Edward was pointing out things as we went. We ended up in front of a door that he announced was his room. We then went down one more door and walked in. It was a beautiful room, a large beautiful room. I just set my carryon bag on the floor, since Edward had insisted on carrying my suitcase himself, and scanned everything in the room. The bed was a cheery wood four poster bed with deep burgundy bedding. The walls were a very warm color of beige. There was a vase of fresh lilacs sitting on the night table. If I didn't know better, I would have thought I was in a five star hotel instead of a guest room.

"You will have to share a bathroom with me, and that's right across the hall. There are extra blankets in the linen closet right outside, if you need anything just let me know" he told me. "If you want to shower before dinner, please feel free. I will be down stairs if you need anything."

"Thank you, I think I will get freshened up" I saw that Esme had laid out some towels on my bed. I grabbed my toiletry bag and a towel and followed Edward out of the room.

He turned around and gave me a smile before walking down the stairs again. My heart fluttered and I quickly retreated into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"This is going to be a long trip!" I muttered to myself.

**Ok, so for those of you that thought my other chapters weren't long enough, this long chapter is dedicated to you:) What do you all think? Do I deserve a review?? **


	17. A Family Affair

**OMG you guys, the response to the last chapter was amazing:) You guys totally just made my crappy week so much better! I got so many reviews and adds it's insane, a GREAT insane of course;) It totally inspired me to write more!! So, here you go. I think some of you have been waiting for a certain couple to enter the picture and I hope I do them justice!**

**BPOV**

I never knew how tense my muscles had gotten over the last twelve hours but let me tell you, that shower was exactly what I needed. After I finished up in there, I quickly made my way to my room and shut the door. I threw my suitcase up on the bed and unzipped the lid. I was kind-of excited to see which of my clothes Alice deemed worthy of packing. I looked inside the bag and my jaw hit the floor. I had to close the lid and locate my name tag on the handle just to make sure I didn't get the wrong bag at the airport. NOPE, this was the right bag!

Alice is in SO much trouble. I grabbed the first thing my hand landed on, which happened to be a pair of black skinny jeans and a baby blue bunched neck sweater. It really did look amazing on me but that didn't take away my anger that I had for a certain little pixie I know. Ok, maybe it diminished it a little more then I was going to admit to her, but whatever.

After throwing a little gel in my hair to keep it from frizzing, I clipped up my bangs in a little poof and made my way downstairs.

Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Jasper were sitting at the dining room table chatting. I walked in and stood by the door.

"Bella, how was your shower? Come sit down and join us" Edward told me while motioning to the empty seat next to him.

"It was great, thank you. I'll come join you all in a minute but I was wondering if I could chat with Alice for a minute?" I was trying to maintain the smile on my face, but Alice's eyes immediately widened and she grabbed Jasper's hand.

"Alice!" Talking through clinched teeth is kind-of difficult when you're smiling but I managed to do it.

As if she were trying to defuse the situation, she looked at me with the most innocent smile and said "Oh, Bella, you look so pretty! That color really looks great on you. Don't you guys think she looks great?" she asked, turning to look at all of their faces.

"Yeah Bella, that color really suites you" Jasper told me, giving me a look as if to say _Please don't hurt my wife_.

Carlisle just sat there smirking, taking in everyone faces.

Edward just sat there staring at me. When I looked over at his face, that stinking blush came back.

"Edward, a little help here!" Alice snapped through her teeth at him, her eyes were wide.

"Uh…yeah…"he muttered. His eyes met mine. "You look beautiful" he all but whispered.

I blushed again. I walked over and grabbed Alice's hand. She 'eeked' as I all but dragged her out of her chair. She reluctantly followed because really she had no other choice with me dragging her out of the room.

"Uh, Alice? Would you like to tell me exactly where MY clothes are? There is not one item of clothing in that suitcase that actually belongs to me!" I told her.

"Uh…Merry Christmas?" her brows were up in her hair line and her eyes were wide. If I haven't been mad at her, I would have laughed at her deer caught in the headlights look.

"Alice! I trusted you to pack my suitcase and what do you do? Where did all those clothes come from anyway?" I asked. My anger was waning because honestly, who could be mad at her when she looked at you like that.

"Listen Bella, I'm really sorry that I didn't ask you before I went and bought all those clothes for you. I knew you wouldn't let me if I asked and I wanted to do something nice for you. I knew how nervous you were about meeting my parents and I just wanted to do something nice for you" She rattled off to me. Ok, so I really wasn't mad at her anymore but I wanted to make her sweat.

"Alice…" I whined. I was getting ready to tell her that I really didn't feel comfortable with her buying me a new wardrobe when the front door flew open.

"WE'RE HERE!" the sound filled the entire house. I saw Alice take off towards the man who had walked in the door, shaking snow off his head. Alice threw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Emmett! I'm so glad you're here!" she glanced at me over her shoulder and looked relieved. I knew she was happy to see her brother after not seeing him for so long but I couldn't help but read the double meaning to her words. She was not only happy to see her brother, she was ecstatic that he decided to show up exactly when he did.

Everyone walked out from what they were doing to greet them. Edward was standing next to me as everyone exchanged hugs and greetings. I took in the whole scene.

Emmett was a tall man with a LOT of muscles. He had his mother's bright blue eyes and his father's blond hair. Unlike his father though, his hair had curls. He had a smile that could make the room light up and a voice that a deaf person could hear.

His wife looked like she had just stepped off a runway. She was tall and blond, with brown eyes. She had a beautiful smile, one that could make any man drop to his knees and worship her.

Standing somewhat behind them were two small kids. One was a boy, who looked to be about seven and a little girl who looked to be about four. They were both the most adorable kids I had ever seen, but considering their genes, what's to be expected. The boy had reddish hair just like Edward's but it was kept a lot shorter than his, he had it spiked in the front. His eyes were the same brown as his mom's. The little girl had blonde hair like her father, which curled at the bottom. Her eyes were blue just like his.

When everyone had made their rounds and it was Edward's turn to greet them, he walked up and gave his brother a handshake/hug. He turned to give his sister-in-law a kiss on the cheek. He got down eye level with his nephew and gave him hug. He then stood up. He starting looking around.

"What you guys didn't bring my Emmy bear?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye, continuing to mock look around the room. The little girl started to giggle and ran in front of Edward. She started tugging on the hem of his shirt. Edward looked down and threw his hands on his hips. "Yes, may I help you young lady?" I could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter and be as serious as he could.

"Unkle Edword, it's me! Emawe!" she giggled.

"No! I'm sorry, you are not my little Emily. You're too big to be her!" he told her. She started to giggle again; Edward reached down, grabbed her and threw her in the air. She couldn't stop giggling and he didn't try to hold back his laughter anymore. Edward leaned down to her and nuzzled noses with her in an Eskimo kiss. My heart swelled with the sight of Edward's loving exchange with his niece.

After having a good laugh with his niece, he turned his attention to me.

"Guys, this is Bella. Bella this is my brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie, my nephew Emmett junior but we all call him EJ, and my niece Emily!" he shifted Emily to his other hip and walked over the Rosalie. He reached down with his free hand to rub her belly. "And this is my Elizabeth." Rosalie smacked his hand. "Or Ethan, we don't know which yet" she informed me. Edward just stood there shaking his head, mouthing Elizabeth. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at me and made her way to me.

"Hi, Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you!" she smiled brightly at me and stuck out her hand for me to shake.

"That's what everyone around here keeps telling me, and it's very nice to meet you too" I reached out and shook her hand. Before I had time to turn back around, I was being spun around and lifted off the ground. It took me a second to realize what was going on and the fact that I couldn't breathe. Emmett had me locked in a bear hug and was laughing.

"Emmett, you put her down right now! The poor thing is turning purple from lack of oxygen!" I heard a smack and I was gently set on my feet again. I looked at Emmett, who was rubbing the back of his head. I had to smile at his enthusiasm.

"Ouch, Rose! DAMN!" he yelled.

"Language young man" Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom" Emmett said, pouting.

We all laughed at this over size man, pouting like a three year old.

Esme turned around to walk back to the kitchen. "Would you like some help?" I asked her.

"Oh, heavens no! You're company" she patted my arm. "Edward, however, would you mind going down and picking a wine for dinner? Grab a couple of bottles of red preferably. Thanks" she gave me a motherly smile, turned on her heel and went back into the kitchen.

"Come on Bella, you can help me pick the wine" Edward grabbed my wrist and led me towards what I assumed was the basement door.

We went and got three bottles of what I could only imagine was a very expensive red wine and made our way back upstairs. When we reached the dining room, the rest of the gang minus Carlisle and Esme, had just finished setting the table. Everything looked like it was plucked right out of a Martha Stewart magazine. If this is what a normal meal in this house looked like, I could only imagine what Christmas dinner would look like.

We sat around the table eating, chatting and just plain having a wonderful evening. After dessert and coffee was done, we all helped clear the table and sat around enjoying more wine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you really have a beautiful home" I told them.

"Oh, dear please call me Esme and thank you very much" she smiled. "We bought it right after Emmett was born and began renovating it. It use to be a very old farm house"

"Well, you guys did a wonderful job. I wouldn't have ever believed this use to be an old farmhouse. It must have taken a lot of time and patience."

We talked about Emmett's work, I found out that he had single handily started a garage that turned into a booming business. They now have a chain of them. Rosalie grew up with Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I learned that Emmett and Rosalie were elementary school sweethearts. That shocked me, I've heard of high school sweethearts but never elementary school sweethearts. They said it was love at first recess.

After Carlisle and Esme excused themselves for the evening, the rest of us took our wine, and in Rose's case her sparkling cider, into the living room to get more comfortable. Emmett and Rose kept questioning me about my life, how I met the rest of the Cullen clan, things like that. Emmett was laughing so hard at the story about what I did on the airplane with the "giggle twins' that he fell on the floor. I don't think the wine helped any in that case, because he was clearly getting a little tipsy.

After another two hours of getting to know each other, Rose announced that she needed to get her overly tired, pregnant butt to bed. We all cleared up our glasses and bottles and bid Emmett and Rose goodnight.

Edward helped them out to the car, carrying Emily who was sound asleep, while Emmett carried EJ. Rose, who was carrying a very loaded plate of left overs, gave everyone a one armed hug and bid us goodnight.

After Edward came back in, we all made our way upstairs together. Alice and Jasper's room was the first one at the top of the stairs, so they bid us goodnight and went into their room. That left Edward and I to walk together.

There was no mistaking the electricity that flowed between us and I wondered to myself if he felt it too. Edward walked me to my door and stopped. I turned towards him to bid him goodnight.

"They all love you, you know. I don't think I have ever seen my mom so happy to have a guest in the house" he said looking at the floor, chuckling.

"I really love them all too. I'm so happy that you guys invited me here. This beats just sitting at home by myself" I told him. Stinking blush, it never failed to make its appearance. "Thank you for sharing your family with me" I giggled.

"No problem" there was that damn crooked smile again. "I don't think they will let you get away now. They might try to adopt you now!" he chuckled.

"That's fine with me. I could deal with that" I chuckled with him.

We stood there for a few silent minutes feeling the electricity flow between us.

"Well…Good night Bella. Sleep well" he said and then he slowly leaned down and kissed my cheek. He lingered there a little longer then a kiss on the cheek usual lasts. Don't get me wrong, I'm far from complaining. I just stood there drinking in his scent. He slowly pulled back and smiled.

"Good night Edward" I whispered. I opened my door and slowly walked through. We maintained eye contact until I slowly shut the door.

My heart about flew out of my chest. I finally let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. I turned around and leaned up against the closed door. My hand slowly made its way up to the cheek that Edward had kissed. It was still tingling. I don't know how long I stood there holding my cheek but by the time I snapped out of it, the house was quite. I grabbed my toiletry bag and quietly made my way to the bathroom, which was empty. I was instantly disappointed. _What were you thinking was going to happen Bella? He'd come confess his undying love for you in the middle of the bathroom! Ha… _I scolded myself.

Like Edward would ever want me after I have seen what was waiting for him back home. _Get over yourself Bella._

Edward could never return my feelings.

Could he?

**Ok, so before you hit the roof because they didn't get their first kiss, let me reassure you that I have a plan for this story. I will tell you that it will come!! So please stick with me, I know where I want this story to go. You know the drill, please let me know if you liked this story or not. Preferably the like but if not please tell me, I'm a big girl, I can take it:) **


	18. Port Angles

**Wow, you guys, I don't know what to say… I think for the first time in my life I am speechless! It's a good speechless, mind you! I don't even know what to say!**

**I would like to give a special shout out to tbelle17 because she was the 100****th**** review:) I also want to give a shout out to chele the original, well, because she said that my story was one of the best stories she's read on FF:) Talk about giving me a big head, you're the best:) I wish I could give a shout out to each and every one of you because seriously without you all, I wouldn't be writing this! I love you all!**

**I forgot to put this part in the other chapter so…**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, do I really have to say it?? No, I am not Stephanie Meyers, blah blah blah! Keep rubbin it in!;)**

BPOV

I am exhausted. I tossed and turned all night. I can't exactly remember my dreams from last night but I just remember I kept waking up and glancing at the clock; 2:02, 3:17, etc. you get the picture.

I didn't want to get out of bed, I really didn't, so I had to have a pep talk with myself to get my butt in gear. _Come on Bella, you aren't at home! You are a guest at the Cullen's. You need to get up, get ready, and stop being so rude!_

That did it! I rolled to my side and thought I was smooth enough to roll out of bed. Yep, still not that smooth. My leg ended up getting caught in the sheet, which just happened to be tucked under the bed at the bottom, and I just kind-of hung there with my head hanging off the side of the bed. _Great! What a wonderful start to my day!_ I decided to just lay there hanging for a few minutes, well I guess I didn't decide as much as my body decided for me.

There was a soft knock on the door, which I assumed was Alice coming to start my day off with some hair and makeup torture, so I said "come in". I had my eyes closed because the blood was rushing to my head at the moment and the room had started to spin.

I heard someone chuckle that was most definitely not Alice. _Please be Jasper, please be Jasper, please be Jasper_, I chanted in my head. I chanced a peek through my lashes and no such luck. What did the universe have against me today?

There standing against my door frame was Edward Cullen with that cocky crooked grin. Ok, so maybe it wasn't cocky, it was gorgeous but right now, to make myself feel better, it was cocky.

He stood there staring at me, while I just laid there upside down, my face the color of a tomato. His eyebrows lifted as he lifted up a cup of coffee to show me. I hoisted my upper body into a sitting position as he laid the cup on the dresser next to him. I untangled my leg and got up to run and grab it but gravity is not my friend. I fell forward and right into his arms. I lifted my head slowly to glance at him.

"Whoa, are you ok?" he questioned, as he helped me into a standing position. I was not lost to the fact that his hands still were holding on firmly to my hips. "Why don't you go sit back down and I will bring you the cup. Try not to rush."

I slowly edged my way back to the bed, grabbed a pillow to throw over my lap because I was all of a sudden very aware that I was only wearing a little tank top and a pair of boy short under wear. Talk about embarrassing.

"Sorry about that, I was light headed for a minute. It must have been all the blood rushing back out of my head. I'm fine now really" I tried to explain.

He walked over and handed me the cup while he chuckled.

"I could get use to you bringing me coffee ever morning, you're going to spoil me" My eyes popped wide open and my mouth dropped. _Oh my god, did I actually say that out loud_. "I mean…Uh…" _Damn, words Bella, think of words_!

He laughed and made his way to the door. What was that? I think he just blushed. Oh my, I made Edward Cullen blush. A part of me felt embarrassed but a bigger part of me felt victorious. I smiled, no I didn't just smile, I grinned.

"Um…breakfast is ready if you're hungry. I'll just go and let you get ready" he never took his eyes off the floor while he spoke to me. He turned and walked out of the room and quietly shut the door. I put my cup on the night stand and jumped up on my bed. I did a victory dance, standing right there on my bed. I was jumping from one leg to the other, pumping my arms over my head. I had my eyes shut tight. I must have really looked like a moron but I didn't care.

I was in mid jump when I heard a muffled little laugh. I stopped immediately and opened one eye.

There was Alice with her hand over her mouth trying not to crack up. I slowly sat down on the bed.

Alice ran from the door and jumped on my bed into a sitting position.

"Don't say ANYTHING Alice! I am already embarrassed enough" I mumbled into my hands, that were now placed in front of my face.

"Oh, come on Bella that was super cute. What was the happy dance for anyway?" she inquired.

"Nothing! It was nothing" I told her.

"I thought we were best friend's Bella? Why won't you tell me? Are you still mad at me at the packing? Cause I…"

I cut her off "No, no Alice, I'm not mad about that and we are best friends. I just get in goofy moods some things and I do crazy things. Don't mind me" I told her, trying my hardest to ignore the pout she was sporting. "Come on Alice don't look at me like that! If you stop looking at me like that, I will let you dress me up for diner!"

"Really Bella, really? Oh thank you!! I know exactly what I want you to wear, oh and your hair. I have the perfect style that I have been just dying to try out" She was rambling off all the things she was going to do while bouncing on the edge of the bed. _What did I open my big mouth for and what did I just get myself into?!_

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the door. "Come on, let's go get breakfast and then we can wait for Rose and go shopping!"

"Um Alice…" I waited until she looked at me. Realization hit her when she saw what I was wearing.

"Oh, um, right. You get dressed first and I will meet you downstairs. I must say though, if you would have come down in that, the boys would have had a great morning" she said grinning at me. She ran out the door before my arm could smack. She stopped at the door, stuck her tongue out at me and ran out of the room giggling.

I quickly got myself decent and made my way down the stairs and into the dining room. Everyone was sitting around the table, eating and chatting.

I sat down next to Edward and started filling my plate. Esme went above and beyond cooking what looked like a fantastic meal, again. French toast, bacon, eggs, and fruit. Man, I could use to eating like this, and get really fat!

"Guess what Bella" Alice said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, it's tradition that when we come out here for Christmas, Emmett, Rose and the kids come and stay here too. They only live half an hour away but we really like to have the whole family together as much as possible. Rose and the kids will be here before lunch but Emmett has to finish the day off at work before his vacation starts. Seeing as it's Friday and he always takes the next week off. They will be here until we leave next Sunday" she informed me.

"Wow, that's really cool. I guess it pays to be your own boss, huh?!" I asked with a smile.

"So girls, got any big plans for today?" Esme asked.

"Well, we were going to go to Port Angles and do some shopping. Would you like to come with us?" Alice asked her mom.

"Thank you for the invitation but I have some things to do around here, so I think I will take a rain check. You girls go and have fun and I will keep the kids here. I'm sure if I know Rosalie, she still has some Christmas shopping for the kids to get done." Esme replied.

"Ok, Bella, now go up and get ready and we will leave as soon as Rose gets here" Alice instructed.

I took my plate to the sink in the kitchen, rinsed it off and put it in the dish washer. I went up stairs, took a shower and went to make my way back to my room. I was hoping everyone was still downstairs because I had forgotten to grab my clothes on my way into the bathroom. I quickly wrapped my towel around me and tip toed out the bathroom door. I was looking in the direction of the stairs when I ran into a brick wall.

I looked up to see my worst fear. There was Edward standing right in front of me, looking down with an amused look on his face.

"Sorry, I thought everyone was still downstairs" I told him.

"No, sorry, I was just collecting the dirty towels for my mom. She wants to get the wash done" he told me. He was blushing again and I couldn't figure out why. Then like a lightning bolt it hit me. I was standing in my towel. OH MY GOD!

"I um… I'll bring this down after I get dressed" I told him. I couldn't even look at him, I was too embarrassed. I ran to my room, my luck must be getting better because I didn't even fall, and quickly got changed.

I grabbed the towel on the way out of the room and made my way downstairs. Alice and Rosalie were standing in the kitchen when I got down there. I took the towel and put it in the laundry room and grabbed their hands. I started dragging them until we were by the door.

"Let's go, please!" I whispered to them.

They exchanged some weird glances to each other, shrugged and got their coats. Rosalie barely had time to yell "Bye kids, I love you!" before I dragged her out the door.

"Man Bella, I never realized you were such a shopping enthusiast" Rosalie said while we were getting into the car.

"She's not!" Alice informed her. "Spill" she gave me a pointed look.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to get there before all the good stuff is gone" I made up. I must say, for as crappy of a morning as I've had, I could still think up a good excuse fast.

"Ah-huh!" Alice sang. "Oh, this conversation is SO not over! I will get it out of you one way or another!" She informed me, giving me an evil smile.

Thankfully, the conversation was dropped and we had a pleasant drive. When we reached Port Angles, we made our way around to the different shops. I informed the girls that I really wanted to get the kids something nice for Christmas but I didn't know what they would want. Rosalie insisted that I not worry about it but I begged. She finally gave in and told me some ideas. Rosalie and Emmett had decided to get EJ guitar lessons, so when we happened across a learner guitar, it was perfect. It came with a bag and a beginner book. In the same store, which happened to be the cutest kids' store I had ever been in, we came across a silver make-up case. It had little nail polishes, blushes, lip glosses, and perfumes. I bought it for Emily, with a reluctant Rosalie's approval. Alice was ecstatic and said she wished she would have thought of it. She knew her niece would love it because she loved to play dress up. Alice decided to get Emily this dress up chest that had tons of clothes, boas, and shoes in it. We all had a good laugh at the thought of Emily's eyes when she opened her presents. We also knew we would all get to join her in her playing so that made up all excited too. All three of us were really just kids at heart who couldn't wait to play dress up.

I had already gotten Edward his present and if I do say so myself, it was pretty genius. I couldn't wait until he opened it and I could see the look on his face. I got Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme the same thing because honestly what do you buy someone who has everything already in Alice and Jasper's case and in Carlisle and Esme case, what do you buy the parent' s of your friend's that you have never met. Emmett and Rosalie, I decided that I would get them a gift card to a restaurant and write them a coupon for two hours of free babysitting, so they could go out together for a nice meal, just the two of them. I also, for sentimental shake, got the baby a present too. I know, I am a sucker for a baby. When Rosalie was busy, I bought this amazing silver keepsake box and a coupon so they could bring it back after the baby was born and get it engraved with the baby's name and birthday.

By the end of this vacation, I would have pretty much used up all of my savings money that I had been living on. My grandma had left me some money when she passed away and I had been living off that since I came to California. I knew I would have to get a job when I got back, but that didn't bother me any.

We had spent the whole day shopping, and I was exhausted. We made our way back to the house about five. We walked in, put our stuff down and collapsed on the couch together. As if on cue, the all the boys, Emmett included, walked out of the kitchen with drinks in their hands. They handed us all glasses of wine, with the exception of Rose, and we all sat down relaxing until dinner.

"So, girls we have a surprise for you after supper" Emmett boomed, wagging his eyebrows at us.

"UW, I LOVE surprises! What is it?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down. For someone who had been on her feet all day, she surprisingly had a LOT of energy.

"Can't tell ya, you'll just have to wait and find out" he laughed.

After another fantastic dinner on Esme's part, we helped clear the table. The boys were very excited although dinner and that kind-of scared me. Emmett and Rosalie put the kids to bed and we waited for them in the living room.

"Ok girls, go get bundled up!" Emmett yelled. Rose leaned over and smacked him in the head. "Inside voice, Emmett! Damn, you are such a big kid sometimes!" She hissed.

"Sorry _mom_!" he told her with a grin. He quickly dodged her hand that shot out to hit him again. Man, for someone so big, he was fast.

We all made our ways to the coat rack. We got all bundled up and made our way outside. The boys took off running and us girls just stood there and looked at each other. Where were they going? Were we supposed to just wait here or follow them? I looked at Alice, who just shrugged.

Before I could get the question out of my mouth, I got my answer. My answer came in the form of a snowball that happened to hit me right in the face. Splat! The girls' eyes were both wide, as a growl came out of my mouth.

OH, IT IS SO ON!" I yelled.

**So, how was that? Let me know. Am I dragging out the Christmas to much? I didn't just want to make this a really short story and I have been looking forward to writing these chapters since I started this story. Should I continue to write about their trip or shorten it up? What do you guys think? **


	19. War

**I would like to thank all of my faithful reviewers. You guys rock my socks off:) You guys are getting spoiled, three updates in three days. I should be doing my pathology homework but no, I would rather be writing this:) **

**So, decided that I am going to pick some of the best reviews and give those people shout outs. Hopefully, I will have the opportunity to give each and every one of you one. **

**Drum roll please…Dint dint dint… WelshyBatt, your words made my year;) **

**BPOV**

After I wiped the snow off of my face, I turned to face the girls, who were still staring at me wide eyed, trying not to laugh.

"This means WAR!" I hissed through my teeth.

We couldn't see the boys anymore but we could hear Emmett's booming laugh for where ever they were. That just spurred me further. I quickly came up with a plan that I shared with the girls. After a few knuckle bumps of our own, we went running in different directions.

First victim to attack…Jasper!

Alice and I tiptoed around some trees until I saw that blond hair. He was nervously looking around in every direction. I made eye contact with Alice and pointed over the bush I was crouched around. She gave me a nod and went the other way, so she was right in front of him. It took him a minute to see her and he looked like he was going to pee his pants. She was leaning up against a tree, hand on her hip, grinning at him.

"Uh…Hi honey!" he nervously laughed out. "You know how much I love you right?! This wasn't even my idea. You should be mad at…Emmett…yeah, um…Emmett!"

"Well, hello handsome! I've been looking ALL over for you!" she said in a very flirtatious voice.

He immediately started to relax at her tone, thinking that he just talked his way out of sleeping on the couch. That's when I attacked him from behind. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to the ground. I jumped on top of him, holding down his arms, while Alice grabbed armfuls of snow. She grabbed the top of his pants and started shoving snow down them.

"Bella, I got this covered. Go find Rose and help her" she told me. I knew that Emmett would be harder to get then Jasper because of the favorable size difference but I didn't care, I was on a mission! I could still hear Jasper's cries and pleas as I tiptoed away.

I quickly located Rose, who was crouched under a bush not far from us. Surprisingly for a seven month old pregnant woman, she could crouch down far. We quickly spotted Emmett and Edward trying to hide behind some trees, discussing their line of attack. They obviously heard Jasper's dare I say screams, because for such a manly man he really could scream like a girl, because I heard Emmett say "dude, we need to go help him. Its man code, you never leave a man behind!"

Rose and I could barely contain our laughter. Edward comforted him by a pat on the shoulder and said he would go see what he could do. Good, separation is good. We thought maybe a stellar attack like Jasper's was the way to go, since we knew Emmett wouldn't and couldn't be rough with Rose. So, we repeated to same exercise again and of course it worked. I swear, all you have to do to a man is talk sweet and kind-of sexy and they are putty in your hands.

I took off like a shot to go find Edward, leaving Rose behind shoving snow down Emmett's pants. I couldn't find him anywhere and when I turned back to go find the others, I was quickly thrown in the snow. I must have been stunned because when I went to get up, I couldn't. There was a lot of weight holding me down. Edward! He must have been hiding, waiting for me.

"Ah, so…you women think you can out mastermind us huh?!" he asked with a dark grin on his face.

"Oh I know we can Cullen! Two down…One to go!" I tried to give him the angriest face I could under the current circumstances.

While I was busy explaining to him exactly how we had ambushed the guys, he hadn't noticed that I had slowly scooped up some snow, since we still on the ground. I just waited for my opportunity. Then I remembered what I learned about Edward Cullen in the limo.

I looked up into his eyes, which were just inches away from my face since he still had me on the ground, and batted my eyes at him. I stuck out my bottom lip and said "Edward, can we call it a truce and go back in the house? I'm really cold."

"Sure. Truce" with that he helped me up with my free hand and I made sure my scarf dropped off my neck. Just like I hoped, he turned around to retrieve my scarf leaving his back facing me. I took my handful of snow, grabbed the back of his pants and dropped the snow down them. He yelled really loud and started jumping around trying to get the snow to fall out the legs of his jeans. I had to wipe the tears off my cheeks because I was laughing so hard.

He stopped jumping and slowly turned around. My eyes went wide at the sight of his narrowed eyes and evil grin.

"Oh, Swan, you are so DEAD!" at that he jumped at me and he was too fast. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down into the snow. He kept taking snow and rubbing it into my face, laughing. I was begging him to stop.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! You win!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear. Come again?" he turned his head to the side, turning his ear towards me, playing it up.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled and he picked up a handful of snow and dropped it right on my face.

He started wiping snow off my face and when I could finally see again, I stared up at him. His face was still only inches from my face now and he was staring right at me. All traces of his smile were gone and he had this look in his eye that I had never seen before.

As if in slow motion, his head slowly started inching towards my face. I couldn't breathe. OH MY GOD, EDWARD FRICKIN CULLEN IS GOING TO KISS ME! He was so close I could feel his breath tickling my face.

"DUDE!" Emmett boomed. "Let's go. I'm wet, I'm freezing, and I have snow in my butt crack!"

Our heads snapped up and I could have sworn I heard Edward moan. He helped me to my feet and began walking towards Emmett shaking his head.

The girls and Jasper were not far behind Emmett and we all turned to make our way back to the house. When we finally walked through the back door, Esme was standing there in the kitchen. She turned around and immediately started cracking up. She had to hold onto the chair to keep herself from falling over because she was laughing so hard.

"My children, the drown rats!" she laughed. We all must have had the same look on our faces because she started laughing really loudly again. "Why don't know you all go get some warm, dry clothes on and I will make you all some hot chocolate"

Emmett's pout turned into a shining grin and he said "can we have some Bailey's in it?"

"Sure, honey. Whatever you want" she laughed.

I heard Jasper say something like 'mama's boy' under his breath and we all started cracking up.

After we all made it back down stairs, a whole lot dryer and a whole lot warmer, we sat in the living room and drank our hot chocolate and Bailey's. We were all exhausted from our war outside and once the Bailey's kicked in, I was starting to yawn. Esme told me not to worry about my glass and that she would take care of it. Thanking her and telling everyone goodnight, I made way upstairs.

I did my nightly rituals of changing and bathroom things, made my way into my room and under my covers. I was really hoping to take a shower tonight but after all the playing in the snow and the drink we had to warm up; I couldn't imagine keeping my eyes open for one more minute. I was beat.

I hadn't had time to ponder it before, so I let my mind wonder back to Edward. He almost kissed me! I can't believe it. If I wasn't so tired, I would do another happy dance. I don't know if I will ever get this smile off of my face.

Edward Cullen almost kissed me that have to mean something, right??

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. I had more to this chapter but decided to break it up because it was just too much. I figured since I've update the last four days and I will update tomorrow, you guys could forgive me:) Good news though, I used what I had and I now have half of a new chapter already:) I am hoping to get the other chapter done tomorrow before I go out of town for the weekend. So, probably no updates this weekend. Plus I have tons of homework to catch up on. Enough of me babbling, you know what to do;)**


	20. Sledding

**Ok, so here the new chapter. I will be out of town this weekend so most likely no updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and just to give you a little teaser. The long waited kiss is going to be sometime in the next two chapters, so for all of you who so patiently waited, it's going to be for you:) **

**A few shout outs…brinna202, TwiHard24-your review made me laugh:), cantbewithoutedward, Mrs. Scissoorhands, IHeartMrEdwardCullen, han'twilight'fan, nature love 95, SeeYouAgain, Ana 568, Kristineku-girl your hilarious, tbelle17, chele the orginal-what can I say but you're the best:), and last but certainly not least belmo 18! You guys are the best reviewers any girl could ask for!! I mentioned everyone who reviewed last chapter:)**

**BPOV **

I woke up on cloud nine. No really, I actually floated down the stairs. I had a great night's sleep, great dreams and felt fully refreshed this morning.

I was actually one of the first ones down and Esme quickly accepted the help that I offered her. I cut up come cantaloupe, strawberries, and bananas. I washed some blueberries, some grapes and placed everything in a large bowl. I took it out to the table as everyone was making their way to the dining room.

I went back into the kitchen and grabbed some hot pads to place on the table for the quiche to sit on. I placed them on the table and joined everyone who were already sitting.

Breakfast was wonderful, but by now it wasn't surprising. We all agreed that we would all go out sledding after all the dishes were done. Emmett told me about this great sledding hill that they had here on their land. Considering that the Cullen's had sixteen acres of land that they lived on, it wouldn't surprise if they had an amusement park hidden somewhere. Maybe a wildlife zoo, who knows it's possible.

I must have giggle out loud and not even realized it, because when I looked up everyone was staring at me. I looked at everyone ones faces one by one, landing on Edward. "What?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

Before Edward had time to respond, Emmett piped up, "Swany, are you drunk?"

"No I am not drunk!" I defended myself. I saw Emmett out of the corner of my eye. He looked at Jasper and lifted his cupped shaped hand up to his mouth repeatedly, as to insinuate that he was drinking something. No one could hold in their laughter anymore. I picked up my half eaten toast and threw it at him. Luck was with me this morning and the piece of toast hit him square in the face. I wasn't the only one that giggled when his face was turned into a look of utter surprise.

"Oh, Swany, my little drunk friend! You're going to pay for that!" he growled at me, with an evil smirk on his face.

"OWW, I'm so scared!" I mockingly said, pretending to shake while narrowing my eyes at him. "Bring it on Big Boy!"

"Oh, you should be scared! You won't know when and you won't know where, but I _promise_ you, I will get you back!" Emmett whispered.

"Oh, children, play nice" Esme interjected, always the mom trying to defuse the situation. Emmett grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

After all of the dishes from breakfast were cleaned up, we all got bundled up and made our way outside. I fell behind everyone and followed their lead. I was confused when we went into the barn instead of making our way to the hill. Everyone seemed to know what was going on except me. We made our way through their enormous barn and towards the back. There was a huge sliding door on the back wall, which Carlisle went and slid open. He walked over to the shelves and started handing out helmets. Emmett and Jasper were busy gathering some ropes and sleds together. I took a helmet from Carlisle when he offered me one. I looked up at him with a confused look. I knew I was clumsy but did they really think I needed a helmet to go sledding. He smiled at me and winked, turned and continued handed out the helmets.

Curiosity got the best of me so I asked "Exactly what kind of sledding are we going to be doing today?"

Everyone was chuckling at my question but no one answered. Emmett come and put his arm around me, pulling me close to his side. He was shaking his head and laughing. "Swany, Swany, Swany. The helmets aren't for the sledding."

I was still confused.

Edward smiled at me. "The helmets are for us to wear on the way up to the hill" he informed me while reaching down and pulling a huge tarp off of the covered object in front of him. Underneath the tarp, there were five snow mobiles. My eyes went wide at the sight of them.

I watched as Carlisle climbed on one and then turned and offered his hand to Esme to help her onto the back. Emmett finished helping Jasper tie the sleds onto the back of two snow mobiles. He grabbed EJ and threw him on the back of one before climbing onto it himself. They took off out the barn with a booming laugh trailing behind him. Jasper took off right after him, with a giggling Alice on the back. She threw me a wave on her way out.

Edward picked up Emily and placed her on the back of one. I thought maybe it would be me and Rosalie together, that is until Rosalie climbed up on the one Emily was on, with a helping hand from Edward. They took off a lot slower than the rest of the gang.

Edward then turned towards me with a sparkle in his eye. "I guess it's you and me Swan" with that said he scooped me up bridal style and placed me on the back of the last snow mobile. He jumped on the front and started it up.

"Hold on tight!" he said with a smile while putting his face shield down. _That I can do!_ I wrapped my arms tight around him and laid my head on his back. I felt his chest vibrate, so I assumed he was laughing, which made me smile.

He took off like a shot out of the barn and we were flying. It didn't take us long to reach our destination. I wasn't sure if that was because it wasn't far away or if we just went really fast.

Edward parked by all of the others and he helped me jump down. We started our walk up the side of the hill to join the others that were already up there. When we reached the top of the hill, the view was beautiful. It had snowed the night before so all the trees were covered with fluffy white snow. I saw how, with the sun at its peak, the snow shined and was almost blinding. I was lost in my enjoyment of the view when I felt someone tug on my arm.

"Auntie Bewwa, will you go down on my sled with me?" I heard a small voice ask.

I looked down to see a rosy cheeked Emily grinning up to me. At the sound of her calling me auntie made my heart soar. I looked up to see if anyone had over heard her, I saw Rosalie with her hand over her heart giving me the sweetest smile. She nodded at me as if to say 'it's ok', so I grabbed Emily's hand in mine. "I would love to go on your sled with you sweetie" giving her a huge smile.

We ran together, grabbed her sled from Emmett and went to the top of the hill.

"Edward, come here" I yelled.

He jogged over, "What's up?" he asked.

"Could you hold the sled so Emily and I can climb on?" I asked.

"Sure" he leaned down and grabbed the back. I climbed on the back and slid back as far as I could go, then turned and helped Emily climb on the front.

"Ok, thanks. I can push us off" I told him.

He pulled the sled back and took a running start. I heard him laughing as he pushed us down the hill with all his might. Oh, he's going to get it! We flew down the hill and both feel over sideways in the snow when we hit the bottom. We were both laughing so hard it made it hard to stand up.

The day flew by and we had a blast. The girls all decided to join forces and build a snowman while the boys opted to continue sledding. They were having races between them to see who could get down the hill the fastest. They also decided it smart to see who could get down the hill the 'fanciest' way. Jasper attempted to go down on a sled doing a hand stand, suffice to say, he made it not even a foot and then feel over, sliding down the hill the rest of the way on his side. Edward decided to surf his way down and he made it pretty far before the board flew out from under him tossing him into the air. Emmett thought it would be smart to lie down on his back and go backwards on his sled. Needless, to say, the sled hit a rock and he didn't look as graceful as the other guys, finishing his turn doing involuntary cartwheels head first down the hill.  
I was so glad that I had stuck my camera in my pocket before leaving today. One of my favorite things in the world was my camera and my pictures. The thought of preserving memories, there was just something nostalgic about it. I got pictures of all the guys' tricks, some of our beautiful snowman and I got everyone together for some group shots. Edward was nice enough to take one all us girls in front on our snowman. He even managed to get one of everyone's faces in shock when Emmett came barreling over and tackled our poor snowman, killing him immediately. We got one of Rose chasing Emmett for doing that, it was actually really funny. Watching this huge man run away scared from his wife.

Esme declared it was time for her to go home and start supper. We all agreed that we would go with them back to the house. We were all starving, since all we had for lunch were sandwiches that Esme brought with us.

It was the same riding arrangements that we had when we came out this morning. When we got back, everyone besides Rose and Esme helped put things away.

It was a fairly quite Saturday night. We ate, laughed and watched a movie.

The Cullen's have another tradition that they follow every year, which is to wait to put the tree and other decorations up when the whole family is together. So, it was decided that tomorrow would be our Christmas prep day, since Christmas was on Tuesday. I have never been so excited about decorating for Christmas in my whole life.

I didn't have a big family, I didn't have siblings, so this whole experience that I was having with the Cullen family was like nothing I have ever experienced before.

I loved it!

**I am not very happy with the way this chapter turned out. Sorry if it sucks big time. I will completely understand if you all feel the same. Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday like I said I would. I had a very long day and didn't get a chance to proof it and get it up. So, the next chapter is a big one. The Cullen's getting all set up for Christmas! Let me know how you liked this one! **


	21. A Day of Decorations

**So, here you go people, a new chapter! I have a feeling you all will LOVE this chapter, if you catch my drift;) Enjoy and please review!**

**BPOV**

I was so excited when I woke up this morning. It seemed like a common thing lately, waking up excited for the day. I don't know what I was more excited about, the fact that I was finally getting to have a big family Christmas or the fact that my big family Christmas experience was going to be with Edward and his wonderful family. I couldn't get the fact that he almost kissed me out of my head. After analyzing it pretty much any chance I got yesterday and all of last night, I had come to the conclusion that it had to have meant something and I am now bound and determined to figure out what that something is!

I grabbed my stuff and ran for the bathroom to find it empty. _Yes! Victory is mine!_ Edward and I have been in a little unspoken competition lately to see who can be the first one to claim the shower in the morning. It would seem that I am the winner today!

I was waiting for the shower to reach the perfect temperature when I looked at the mirror and noticed a post-it stuck there. I walked over and grabbed it.

**I win yet again Swan!**

Damn it, I thought I beat him. I was grumbling the whole time I was in the shower about how I would win at least one day. I brushed my hair and my teeth, got dressed and went to put my stuff back in my room before going down to join the family. I put my stuff on the dresser and stopped short when I saw a cup of coffee sitting there with yet another post-it. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when I saw that. I walked over, picked up the coffee in one hand and the note in the other.

**In a false quarrel there is no true valor!**

I smiled, shaking my head as I laid the notes in on my dresser. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Edward was leaning against the counter with a smirk on his face watching me as I entered.

I walked over to the coffee pot to top off my cup, totally ignoring him and went into the dining room. I grabbed plates out of the buffet were they were kept and started setting the table. I went back into the kitchen to grab the silverware, still acting oblivious to the fact that Edward was watching me. Two could play his little game, I thought with a smirk while placing the silverware on the table.

I sat down, waiting to see what Edward would do next.

He came into the dining room and silently sat beside me. I could feel his eyes taking me in. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were narrow and you could just see the wheels turning in that pretty little head of his.

"What no comeback?" he asked, with a smirk.

I looked at him with a very innocent look on my face. "I don't know what you are talking about" I said, batting my eyelashes at him. I really hoped I looked innocent and not like the fool I felt like.

He scoffed and shook his head. "You couldn't come up with a quote to comeback with, could you?" he asked with a cocky look on his face.

Oh I did enjoy our little game we were playing!

I looked him square in the eye. "'In taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy; but in passing it over, he is superior.' It's not Shakespeare like yours but I think it will do. There feel better now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, with a smirk of my own. I looked out of the corner of my eye again and saw Edward's jaw hit the floor.

I quickly removed myself from my seat and flew into the kitchen before he could say anything back.

Edward didn't say anything to me all through breakfast or even while we cleaned off the table.

It was decided that the women would be in charge of bringing up the boxes of Christmas decorations while the men went out to chop down a tree.

I was standing in the kitchen when Emmett came bounding in. I turned to look at him and out of reflex to the sight in front of me, my coffee went spraying out of my mouth. There was Emmett dressed like Mr. Bounty in his tight Wrangler jeans, red plaid button up shirt and a red plaid winter hat with the ear flaps. I thought I was going to pee my pants because I was laughing so hard.

He came up to me with the biggest grin and threw his arm around my shoulders. "What's the matter Swany? See something you like?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I saw Rosalie come up behind him, raising her hand. I looked at her and said "No, no! Allow me!" and I reached up and smacked him in the back of the head.

He quickly withdrew his arm and started rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Man and you guys wonder why I'm not as smart as you! That's gotta cause some brain damage every time!" he yelled. He pouted, crossed his arm and walked out of the room.

Rosalie and I were in stitches. She raised her hand, indicating she wanted a high five and I obliged. We were still laughing when Esme and Alice walked in the room. Alice just shrugged and opened the basement door.

We were just getting finished bringing the last boxes up when the boys walked in the back door. They looked like they had just won the lottery because they all had huge smiles on their faces. They carried the tree through to the living room and placed the trunk into the waiting tree stand. We had already moved everything that needed to be moved out of the way and put the stand with water into the corner by the front window.

We decided that we would have lunch before we started decorating and all the girls pitched in making sandwiches and getting together a fruit salad.

It was decided that the tree would be the last thing that we decorated, so we went through the other boxes and got out all of the decorations for around the house. Esme and Alice were giving everyone instructions on were all the decorations should go. The house was filled with the smell of fresh pine and the house finally glowed with the look of Christmas.

Jasper had lit a fire in the fireplace and Esme went around lighting all the Christmas candles that were placed strategically around the house. Rosalie turned the lights off and the house was just glowed. We all stood around and just took it all in. It looked like something right out of a magazine, it was breathtaking.

Carlisle came into the room with a huge bowl of popcorn and I heard Alice squeal. She ran into the kitchen and come back out with a huge needle and a roll of string.

"Come on Bella, it's time to sting some popcorn!" she basically yelled in my ear, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the couch!

"It's my turn to be the engine!" Emmett pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, Bella is our guest! Let her be the engine this year. You can do it next year!" Alice calmly informed him. Emmett stocked out of the room, looking like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum.

I honestly had no idea what they were even bickering about but the sight of a grown man, the size of Emmett, acting like a five year old was too much and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Here" Alice said while shoving the needle and thread into my hands.

"Alice, what was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, it's just a funny little thing that we came up with when we were kids. Every year, we make popcorn strands to put on the tree. We sit side by side on the couch and we always alternated who would be the "engine". It just refers to the person who is in charge of threading the popcorn. The rest of us will push the popcorn down the line. It's really fun!" Alice caught me up.

"Oh, it sounds like it but I don't want to cause any problems, Emmett can be the "engine", I don't want to interfere with tradition" I told her.

"Don't be silly Bella. Emmett will get over it" Alice waved me off and walked over to the TV.

She grabbed a movie out of one of the boxes and put it into the DVD player. She grabbed the remote and took a seat next to me on the couch. I was sitting by the far of the couch next to Alice. Next to her was Jasper, then Edward and lastly Rosalie. We were all squished together snuggly.

Carlisle walked over and placed the bowl on my lap and winked at me. Alice finished up lacing the needle and handed to me. She turned on the movie and I giggled when the credits came rolling up _A Charlie Brown Christmas. _

The kids were lying on their bellies on the floor in front of us.

I looked at Alice and she just scoffed.

"What? We watch it every year while we do this" she told me with a shrug.

"Nothing, I love this movie" I told her with a giggle.

I started threading the popcorn and watching the movie. I paid very close attention to every piece I was threading because let's face it, me being me would probably miss and stick myself. I'm pretty sure the Cullen's wanted white popcorn, not red.

We had been stringing the popcorn for awhile but the string just didn't look right. I eyed the end of the string very confused. We should have been done or very close to done by now, huh, that's weird. I set the needle down in the bowl and set the bowl on the floor.

I walked over to the side of the couch to check out what the problem was. Recognition quickly set in when I saw a very guilty looking Emmett sitting on the floor by the end of the sting. He saw me looking down at him and he quickly started darting his eyes back and forth like he was innocent. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him an 'I know what you're up to' look. He shrugged and gave me a 'kid caught in the cookie jar' look.

"EMMETT!!" I squawked.

Everyone's heads whipped around and saw what I was looking at. Everyone started roaring at him at the same time. Alice picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it at him, which he dodged.

I went and grabbed the bowl and went to make more popcorn. I came back in and looked at Emmett square in the eye.

"If you promise not to eat all the popcorn, I will let you be the engine" I stated while holding out the bowl to him. He quickly jumped up and crushed me into a bear hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Oh thank you Bella! I knew I loved ya for a reason!" he put me back on my feet and grabbed the bowl.

Laughing, I went and got down on my belly next to EJ on the floor. We finished watching the movie about the same time the revamped popcorn strand was done and decided it was time to finally decorate the tree.

Esme made some hot chocolate, Carlisle pulled all the ornament boxes over and Alice turned on some Christmas carols. We decorated the tree with all different types of ornaments. There were some really old ornaments that Esme informed me belonged to her parents and the other half belonged to Carlisle's parents. There were some homemade ornaments from the kids when they were small. Every single ornament that they hung on their tree had a piece of history and a story attached to it. I could have stood there all night listening to the stories.

There are certain types of people who have to have their Christmas trees perfect and organized. They have to have all matching or coordinated ornaments, spread equally apart. In other words, the tree has to be perfect. The Cullen's were very proper people but when it came to their Christmas tree, it wasn't organized or elegant; it was full of family history. And that made it the most beautiful tree I have ever seen.

I hadn't even noticed the single tear that slid down my cheek until Edward stood in front of me with a very concerned look on his face.

"Bella, what' wrong? What happened?" he questioned with panic in his voice.

I smiled up at him and he looked confused.

I turned back to look at the tree and the family that was standing around it. "Nothing's wrong, I just envy you and your family so much. You guys have such a beautiful family history and I just think it's wonderful. I can't wait to have that for myself someday" I informed him.

He reached his thumb down and whipped the tear off my cheek. When I looked back up at him, he was smiling. He reached over and wrapped his arms around me in the biggest most comforting hug.

"Ahem!" we heard Emmett clearing his voice. Edward had his hands on the tops of my arms and we both looked over to see what Emmett was up to. He had the biggest grin on his face and nodded his head upwards, looking up at the ceiling. My head snapped up at the same time Edward's did. That's when I saw it, dangling there, right in my face. Okay, so it wasn't right in my face but you know what I mean.

Mistletoe!! When did that get there? I could have sworn that was NOT there a little bit ago!

My eyes must have gone wide because Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. When I looked up at Edward, who had his gaze permanently locked on the floor, he was blushing.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, which made him blush even redder and then looked at Emmett triumphantly.

"OH COME ON!" Emmett yelled, rolling his eyes dramatically. "You two can do better than that!"

I looked at Edward, who still wouldn't look at me. "We don't have to do this if you don't want. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable" he whispered.

With that, I leaned on my tiptoes, grabbed his neck and brought his face down to mine. His eyes finally snapped up from their place on the floor and he stared right into my eyes. I wanted him to kiss me first, so I didn't pull him to my lips. I figured my actions would give him the clue that it was ok with me if he kissed me.

He closed the distance between us very slowly, keeping our eye contact the whole time. I felt his lips softly touch mine and I taught I was in heaven. I felt his arms wrap around my back and he pulled me to him, hardening the kiss. For a closed mouth kiss, it was filled with more passion then I have ever experienced in my life.

I completely forgot where we were and in who's company we were in until I heard someone clear their throat.

We slowly pulled away from each other and for a brief second Edward placed his forehead against mine before pulling all the way away from me. He smirked, letting go of my waist and walked into the kitchen.

After collecting myself the best I could, I chanced a look at everyone who was standing there watching us. Rosalie's eyes were wide, Emmett was smirking wiggling his eyebrows at me while Jasper and Alice just stood there, with their arms crossed across their chests, looking smugly at me. I blushed and looked away from their stares, turning my eyes to my feet.

Alice walked past me very slowly with her arms still tightly crossed. I looked at her smug face as she passed.

"You're welcome!" she said with a wink.

***Exhales loudly!*  
Ok, so that was the LONGEST chapter yet? What do you all think?? You got your first kiss FINALLY! Was that review worthy of what;)**

**I would like to personally thank TwiHard24 for giving me the popcorn idea. I actually wanted to have them string popcorn but never would've thought to have Emmett eat it:) **

**I have had tons of hits to my story and it makes me happy. I would just like to thank my few faithful reviewers because without you guys, I wouldn't have the motivation to write this anymore. Thanks you guys, this story is just for you:)**


	22. AN: Please Read

AN: Sorry, please don't kill me:) I just wanted to remind you all that I have put up a poll on my profile. Please go and vote! Trust me, I am not beyond begging;)

Also, I decided that I would start putting pictures up of the characters outfits when I can. Sometimes I will not be able to because some of the outfits come from my mind and are not based on anything that I have seen anyone wear before.

Thanks, for reading this and I am hoping to have a new chapter up in the next few days! So, please make my day and go vote:)


	23. Christmas Eve

**To say that I am completely overwhelmed by the last chapter's reviews, is a drastic understatement! That was the most reviews that I have gotten for one chapter and it made me feel a lot better:) I really appreciate all of your guys' support because I was starting to feel a little down about my story and didn't know if I wanted to continue writing it.  
Anyway, thank you so much to all that reviewed and I'm pleased as punch that you liked their first kiss:)  
DC: I keep forgetting this, but I'm pretty sure you all already get the picture but I'll say it one more time… Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers and that is not me, unless I miraculously wake up one morning and am her, I think you get that by now;)**

**BPOV**

After standing there, jaw on the floor, watching that little annoying yet wonderful pixie walk away, I made my way into the kitchen. The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful.

We had a very light supper and some light dinner conversation.

"So, Bella, tell us about yourself and your family?" Esme asked.

"Um, my mom and my stepdad live in Iowa. He couches baseball at a University there. I actually went to college there and after I graduated, I decided it was time to get out on my own and figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I came to LA to visit my cousin who lives there, to see if I could make a life for myself there. I always thought it would be easier to live somewhere where at least I knew someone. I met your kids on the airplane out there, so I have never been without anyone the whole time I have been there. I have to admit, it's great having friends, so I didn't get so home sick" I informed her, while smiling at Alice. She had a huge grin on her face as well. I could see that she thought the same about me and that made my heart swell. They were the best friends anyone could ask for.

"How come you're stuck here with us this Christmas and not back in Iowa with your mom?" Emmett asked, with his mouth full of food.

"Oh, my mom and Phil, that's my stepdad, decided they were going to take a cruise this year to the Bahamas for Christmas. That's my mom though; she's always doing stuff at the spur of the moment. Sometimes I think she forgets that she's not nineteen anymore" I laughed.

"And your father, does he live in Iowa also?" Esme inquired.

"Uh… no. He actually lived in Oregon. He was the Chief of Police in a really small town, kind of like this one. He actually got killed in the line of duty a few years back" I told her, looking down at my plate, so that my watery eyes were hidden.

I heard a chair being pushed back and I was immediately engulfed in a huge hug from behind.

"I'm so sorry, dear. I'm sure it's very hard for you especially this time of year" Esme told me, with her arms still wrapped around my shoulders. It felt really nice, having her act so motherly towards me. It felt so nature and normal.

Carlisle and Esme decided to go to bed early and the rest of us, minus the kids who were sound asleep, decided to play some games.

After a few mean games of Phase 10, we all decided to go to bed. I wanted to try to get up early tomorrow; you know, maybe just once beat Edward to the shower and get him some coffee.

I set my alarm, something I had yet to do on this vacation, and crawled into bed. I fell fast asleep thinking about Edward and our amazing kiss.

I was awakened to the sound that everyone just _loves _hearing, that really annoying _BEEP BEEP BEEP_. The sound that just makes your skin crawl and makes you want to sleep next to a hammer every night so you can properly take care of that bothersome piece of plastic when it goes off in the morning. Although, I'm pretty sure that Esme would not take to kindly to me shredding her guest room alarm clock, and to be honest, that's the only thing that stopped me from opening the window and tossing it out onto the drive way.

I had to remind myself as to why I had set the alarm clock in the first place. I hopped out of bed, grabbed my stuff for the day, listening to the sounds around me to see if I could hear Edward. I opened my door slowly, so I didn't make him aware of my presence. Seeing that the bathroom door was directly across from his bedroom door and mine was a little down the hall, I didn't want him to hear me and run in there before I had a chance.

I could hear him lazily making his way around his room, doing whatever it was that he did in the morning.

I tiptoed my way to the bathroom and just as I was about to shut the door, I saw his door open. He was holding his clothes in his hands and was still in his pajamas.

He saw me and his mouth was a gape. He composed himself and looked like he was going to charge into the bathroom.

I giggled and slammed the door, locking it. I heard him sigh and place his head on the door. I hoped that I hadn't inadvertently woke up everyone up when I slammed the door. I wasn't thinking about anything but beating Edward and I cringed at the thought of my actions.

I stood by the door to see if I could hear any sounds coming from the other rooms on the top floor. I couldn't, so I got into the shower, smiling the entire time.

_I finally beat him!_ I pumped my fist in the air and wanted to do my happy dance. I reminded myself that I was in fact in a slippery shower, so that idea went out the window before it had a chance to manifest.

I got out and took my time doing my daily rituals. I made sure to take extra time brushing my back teeth. I flossed twice and even brushed completely through my hair three times.

When I thought I had tortured Edward enough, I grabbed my stuff and opened the door.

There he was, sitting on the floor, propped up against his closed door. His clothes were in a pile next to him and he had his hands folded neatly in his lap. He was wearing that stupid crooked grin that he was famous for. The one that sent all the girls into a flutter and I was no exception.

I smiled at him and started walking back to my room.

"Don't get to cocky Swan! You know I will beat you tomorrow!" he called after me.

I didn't turn around to look at him, because if I had, he would have seen my blush.

"We'll see about that Cullen, we will see!" I called back, over my shoulder.

I threw everything in my room and when I heard the bathroom door securely shut, I made my break for it. I ran down stairs and grabbed two cups from the cupboard. Thank God the Cullen's prepped their coffee the night before and put it on a timer. I poured our coffee and left mine sitting on the counter. I grabbed his cup, putting the appropriate amount of cream and sugar in it and made my way back up the stairs.

I was just setting the cup on his dresser, when I heard the shower shut off. I hurried out of his room, quietly shutting the door behind me and made my way back to my coffee.

I grabbed my coffee, the paper off the porch and sat down at the table to wait for Edward to appear. He came in, sat down next to me and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking at me, wearing a smirk.

"I could so get use to you bringing me coffee in the morning" he said, quoting me from earlier in the week. He had a huge grin plastered on his face. I was about to say something smart back to him when we were interrupted by the kids, who came squealing into the room. EJ was hiding on the other side of Edward and Emily had crawled onto my lap and was hiding her face in my shoulder.

Edward and I exchanged looks of bewilderment.

"What are you two…" Edward barely got out of his mouth before the answer became all too clear to us.

"**ROAR! ROAR!! Where is my breakfast? They ran away! I AM HUNGRY!"** Emmett came slowly pacing into the room with his arms up and his hands shaped like claws. He was stomping his big feet and walking slow and stiff. I looked up at him and he could barely hold in his laughter.

Edward jumped out of his chair and threw his arms out in front of him. "Not the boy! Girls taste better for breakfast!" he said in a mock scared voice.

Emmett turned to Emily and I, who were still sitting in the chair. I scooped her up in my arms and jumped up. I ran around to the other side of the table, so that it was in between Emmett and us.

Emily was giggling into my shoulder and peeking out from behind my hair. Emmett went to go around the table, so I took off around the other side. Unfortunately, Edward was blocking the other side and jumped in front of me to block off my exit. He had a gleam in his eye as Emmett made his way slowly over to us.

I set Emily down on her feet, "run for your life, and don't look back!" I told her. She giggled and went to run around Emmett who swept her up and threw her up into the air. He made his way back to me, with Emily thrown over his shoulder. He reached up with the arm that she was on and started tickling her.

"Oh Swany!" he sang before launching himself at me, tickling me with his free hand. I tried to escape but Edward and EJ were standing there and they joined in. Somehow, we all ended up on the floor in a pile, the boys tickling the girls.

We were snapped back to reality by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Every one of us on the floor froze; EJ, Edward, Emmett all froze mid-tickle and there was Emily and I curled up into balls on the floor; we all looked up at the very same time in a very slow drawn out way. If I was the one witnessing this, I would have thought it was funny because I'm sure we all looked very goofy and very guilty. We saw Rosalie with her hands on her hips, Alice with her hand up to her mouth holding in her giggles, and Jasper standing there pouting.

"Emmett, what did I tell you about getting the kids all hyped up before breakfast?" Rosalie huffed.

"Yeah and why am I always the one missing out on the massive tickle wars? I never get to have fun" Jasper said, stomping his foot, still pouting. Wow, the whole throwing a temper tantrum must be a family thing.

Edward was on his feet in seconds and Emmett followed. The kids had already skipped off into the kitchen to see what Grandma Esme would sneak them before breakfast. It was their morning ritual that no one ever spoke of. I couldn't wait to have grandchildren of my own to spoil someday. I saw a hand stuck right in my face. When I looked up, I saw it was Edward, always the gentleman trying to help me to my feet.

I decided to have a little fun with him on account of him feeding Emily and I to a 'bear'. I crossed my legs Indian style and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked with a bemused look on his face.

"I don't want help up from _you_, the 'bear' feeder!" I told him, jutting my chin out and raising my head a bit.

I heard him laugh, a deep belly laugh and he plopped down on the floor next to me. He bumped me with his shoulder and tried to look serious.

"I'm sorry I feed you guys to the bear!" he said pouting.

I rolled my eyes in mock disbelief "yeah sure you are."

"No, really I am! Come on, you have to forgive me, it's Christmas Eve!" he reminded me. "I'll give you a present!" he sang.

I looked up at the ceiling, tapping my finger to my chin. "What is it, and we'll see if it's worthy of my forgiveness" I told him.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a candy cane. He held it out in front of me and I smiled. I reached up for it but he pulled it back. "Am I forgiven?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, just give me the damn candy cane" I huffed, trying to hold back my smile. He smiled in victory and placed the candy cane in my hand. "You're just lucky its Christmas Eve and I have a very big sweet tooth, Cullen!" I informed him.

He jumped up and reached for my hand to help me up. I finally took it and stood up.

The day was a fun hustle and bustle of getting everything ready for tomorrow. Esme had decided to do a semi-large dinner tonight and a huge dinner tomorrow. If what she made for dinner tonight was a semi-large dinner, I think very curious to see what she constituted as a _huge_ dinner.

After dinner, we all just mulled around in the living room, no one wanted to move from their seats after sitting down.

"Thank heaven for maternity pants. They have elastic" Rosalie huffed, blowing out a huge breath and rubbing her belly.

"Hey baby, can I borrow some of those pants? I don't think mine with fit after tonight and tomorrow" Emmett declared.

We all had a good, painful laugh at his comment because quite frankly, I could see Emmett actually trying to wear them.

It was an unspoken agreement that the rest of the night would be spent wrapping Christmas present. I offered to keep the kids entertained while Rosalie dragged a pouting Emmett down stairs to wrap the present that they brought. According to Emmett, he would much rather play Candyland with us then have to listen to Rosalie yell at him when his corners of the wrapping paper weren't folded crisp enough or the bow was in the wrong spot.

After two games of Candyland and halfway through The Grinch who Stole Christmas, Emmett appeared and announced that he was dismissed and therefore I was relieved of my kid duty.

I ran up to Alice's room, where I knew she would be, and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she yelled.

"Hey Alice, I was wondering if you had any extra tape I could use?" I asked her.

She continued wrapping her presents and never even looked up at me.

"Um, no I don't but I know Edward does. He's in his room" she informed me.

"Ok, thanks" I told her, turning and trotting out of her room.

I went to Edward's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Bella, is it safe to come it?" I questioned back.

"Oh yeah, come on it" he told me, sounding relieved.

I walked in and saw him sitting on his bed covered in scraps of unused paper, surrounded my wrapped presents. I walked over to the side of his bed and stopped there.

"Hey, do you have any extra tape I could borrow? I bought paper and walked off and forgot to buy tape"

"Um…yeah. It's here somewhere" he began shuffling through the piles on his bed. I noticed a very obvious blue box with a white ribbon sitting on his bed. I knew that box.

"Tiffany's huh? Wow, someone must be pretty special" I told him with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's for my mom. Would you like to see?" he asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind that is" I told him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He took the ribbon off and opened the lid.

Sitting nestled inside, was the most beautiful locket. It was gold and had three little gem stones on the front.

"These are Emmett, my and Alice's birthstones on the front. I even had a professional shrink some pictures to put inside" he told me while opening the locket for me to see. On one side, there was a picture of the three of them when they were kids and on the other side, there was a picture of them as adults. I smiled at him and told him it was beautiful.

"There's more" he informed me, flipping the locket over. On the back, there was an inscription.

_**Always and Forever, no matter what!  
Love Edward**_

"Oh, Edward! That's beautiful, what does it mean?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that my eyes were full of tears.

"When we were young, my mom always made it a habit to always be here to tuck us in when we went to bed at night. I can only remember a handful of times when she wasn't. After we were all tucked in, she would walk to the door, and turn off the lights. Before she would shut our doors, she would always turn around and tell us 'I love you! Always and forever, no matter what!' It has always stuck with me, because I know that it's true. No matter what happens, the love that radiates in this family will always be the thing we can fall back on" he had a faraway look in his eyes when he told me the story and I couldn't help the tears from falling.

"Edward, that's a beautiful story! Your mother is going to LOVE that present" I told him.

I stood up from the bed and made my way to the door so he couldn't see that I was crying, _again_.

"Good night Edward" I told him, while facing the door.

"Oh Bella…" he said and I turned to face him. Our eyes met and we just looked at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Merry Christmas!" he finally said with a half smile.

"Merry Christmas, Edward" I whispered.

I made my way to my room and shut the door before me. I leaned against the door and let out the breath I wasn't aware that I had been holding.

_Merry Christmas Edward…_ I repeated in my head.

**Yea, by far my longest chapter! I wanted to get this out before I went and finished my killer homework that is due tomorrow!  
If you want the next chapter and find out what Bella and Edward got each other for Christmas, it's going to cost ya;) You all know what to do!  
Oh, and I wanted to tell you all, the poll is still open. I also put a picture up of Esme's locket. I couldn't find the exact one that I was envisioning but its close. I also put pictures of the stones in order of their birthdays under the picture of the locket. Check it out!**


	24. Christmas Day

**Wow, you guys love this story, and that makes my year:) Sorry for the long delay. Real life got in the way of my writing. I know right, the nerve:)**

**This is a very short Author's Note, but I wanted to give some shout outs, not that you all don't deserve shout outs because you do but I figure you would much rather get to reading the next chapter!  
So, TwiHard24, this one's for you, because well, you make me laugh and I love your ideas:) I used your hat idea;) And to the new comer she's..pie, because her words made me get my butt in gear and pound out another chapter:)  
So, without further ado…Chapter 24…Christmas at the Cullens!**

**BPOV**

I don't think I ever woke up this excited on Christmas morning since I was seven and I asked Santa for a little brother. Yeah, it never happened but I got a new bike instead.

I was so excited, not for the part of receiving presents, but I couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when they opened my presents. I love giving presents; it's one of my favorite things about the Christmas holiday. I could have cared less about getting anything, I didn't want anything. Well, ok that's not entirely true! Edward could give me another kiss for Christmas and I would die a happy woman. _Get real Bella_, I thought, _that will never happen! He only did it because_ _of the mistletoe!_

I shook off the thought and got myself presentable. I knew I should probably get down stairs before I missed all the festivities. Considering there are kids here, I wouldn't want to be the reason they had to wait to open their presents.

I ran a comb through my hair, brushed my teeth and padded my way down the stairs.

"EJ, slow down! I don't want you throwing up because you're shoving food down your throat. Your presents will still be there when you're done." I heard Rosalie scold. "Emmett, that goes for you too! You're as bad as the kids!"

I was listening to this as I prepared myself a cup of coffee. I had to shake my head when she addressed Emmett. Always acting like a kid, that was definitely Emmett.

I joined everyone in the dining room and took my usual seat. At Esme's insistence, we left the breakfast clean up until after presents. That was all the confirmation the kids needed; they were out of their chairs and in the living room before I could blink, Emmett was right behind them.

We all were laughing when we entered the living room. Emmett was kneeling next to the tree, shaking a present next to his ear, trying to hear what was in it. We all took seats around the living room. I was sandwiched between Rosalie and Edward on the sofa. Jasper was sitting across from us in the chair and Alice was sitting on the ottoman leaning between Jasper's legs. They really were the cutest couple I have ever seen.

"WAIT!" Emmett boomed, jumping to his feet and fleeing from the room. I looked at Rosalie, she just rolled her eyes and shrugged, as to say '_don't ask me!_'. Emmett came barreling back into the room holding a bag. He walked over to the kids and handed them each a hat. Then he proceeded to hand one to each of us.

The kids' hats were elf hats with ears. They were so cute with their little hats on. Rosalie, Esme, and II got hats that were Santa hats with springy 'tree' looking things on top. Emmett was wearing a jester Santa hat; Carlisle was wearing an elf hat without the ears, Edward's hat was a Santa hat that the top was long and hung down his side.

I glanced at Alice and Jasper to see what they were wearing. Alice was fuming but I couldn't figure out why. Jasper wasn't looking to happy himself but his look was more of a pout then a look of anger.

Alice jumped to her feet and got right in front of Emmett.

"What's this Emmett? Why would you give me this one?" she fumed, stomping her foot.

Emmett looked confused.

"I am NOT one of the kids! Why do I get this one?" she asked while sticking the hat in Emmett's face.

He just shrugged and gave her an innocent look. "I guess when I was counting I must of counted you as a kid because you're so short. Sorry Ali baba, my mistake."

"You're so lucky that it's Christmas and I'm in a giving mood! Plus, I came prepared" she reached down next to the chair Jasper was sitting and pulled out a shiny hat Santa hat that had fur trimming. She pulled it on her head and sat back on the ottoman crossing her arms and wearing a smug smile.

Jasper still wasn't wearing his hat and was still pouting.

"Come on Jasper, we can't open gifts until you put on your hat!" Emmett informed him.

"NO!" he scoffed.

"What's the matter Jazzy? Did he give you an eared hat too?" Alice asked.

"No" was all Jasper said.

"Come on!" we all chanted.

"Nope!"

"Please Jazzy, put it on for me" Alice pouted.

You could tell he was having an internal battle, his pride vs. Alice's pout. In the end, Alice's pout won and he slammed the hat down on his head and crossed his arms. Looking anywhere but at Jasper and his hat, I noticed that everyone was having the same reaction as I was, trying our hardest not to laugh. Shockingly enough, Esme was the first to break down. We all joined in after that because honestly if sweet, considerate Esme breaks down how are we all not supposing to also. I mean come on, really, the hat was a green little felt thing with a yellow feather sticking out of it. He looked like a cross between an elf and Peter Pan.

"Can we _please_ just open our presents now?" whined Emmett, which of course just sent everyone into another fit of laughter. After a good minute or two, Esme wiped her eyes of the tears that had gathered there from laughing so hard and nodded her head. "Yes, we can open presents now" she informed him. He beamed and found one present for everyone.

"Bella, we kind of have a tradition while opening presents. We each take turns opening a present so that everyone can see what each other got. I know it probably sounds like a long, boring process but we like it this way. I hope you don't mind" Esme told me.

"No, I don't mind at all. That's how we do it back home" I grinned at her.

Since the kids all had a lot more gifts then the adults, they each opened a couple first instead of just one. Needless, to say the guitar and the makeup kit were a huge success with EJ and Emily but the makeup not so much with Emmett.

"Who got her that?" Emmett growled.

I immediately blushed and started shifting my eyes around the room. Someone must have silently given me away. "**Bella!!**"

"What?! It's so cute AND every little girl needs her first makeup" I tried to explain.

I heard Emmett grumbling under her breath and then I heard a smack.

"What Rosie! She's my baby girl, I already told her she couldn't grow up and makeup is a grown up thing!" he whined rubbing the back of his head, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

"I'm really sorry Em. I did ask permission before I bought it, really!" I really didn't want him to be mad at me. "Would you like to open your present from me? Would that make you feel better?"

He looked at me still pouting and nodded his head. I gave him the envelope and he ripped into it. His face lit up when he saw the gift card for their favorite restaurant and the coupon for the babysitting.

"Wow Bella! Thank you!" Rosalie said.

"No problem guys. I wanted you guys to be able to go out on a date before the baby comes. You'll have to use it in the next couple of days if you're going to cash in the babysitting voucher though, since we are leaving on Sunday" I reminded them.

"How about Thursday? Will that work?" Rosalie wondered.

"Yep, Thursday will be great" I grinned. I was glad they liked it.

She turned in her seat and gave me a hug.

"Oh, I forgot! This is for you guys too" I told her, handing her the present for the baby.

On the tag I had written Elizabeth/Ethan since they didn't know which it was yet. She narrowed her eyes at me and then proceeded to rip into the package. When she finally had it opened and saw what it was, tears formed in her eyes.

"What is it Rose?" Emmett questioned.

"It's a memory box for the baby" she told him, holding it up for everyone to see. There was a round of ohs and ahs mostly from the women.

"There is also a coupon inside for an engraving. Just take it back to the store after the baby is born and they will engrave the name and birth date on there for you" I told her.

She turned and gave me an even bigger hug. "Oh Bella!" she blubbered. "That was the most thoughtful, nicest thing! Thank you!"

"You're welcome!" I told her, patting her back. "I'm glad you like it!"

"Here Bella open ours next" Rosalie handed me an envelope too.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to get me anything" I told her and I meant it. Just them welcoming me here with open arms was more than enough.

I shyly opened the envelope and pulled out a $100.00 gift certificate to my favorite book store back home. My jaw hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh guys! This is way too much" I told them.

"Oh Bella, stop. I know it's kind of impersonal but I really didn't know what to get you because we hadn't met you when we got it. Alice told us you loved to read and what your favorite book store was, so we went with an easy out. Since I know you better, next year I can get you something better!" Rosalie said, winking at me.

Edward leaned over to me and whispered "I guess that means you're invited to Christmas next year."

I couldn't help but blush. I think it was the combination of his close proximity and his eagerness to point out that I was welcomed back here next year. I was absolutely giddy about the idea of coming back next year. I felt so welcome and like a part of the family. It brought tears to my eyes.

I blinked them away as I watched the kids open more of their presents. After awhile I asked Emmett to hand the big, long wrapped presents that were propped up against the wall to Alice and Esme. I told them they had to open them at the same time because they were essentially the same.

They opened them and both gasped. I had gotten them both collage picture frames and filled them with pictures. In Alice and Jasper's, I had put an assortment of pictures that I had taken in all of our outings together. There were pictures of our outing to the beach and ones from our trip to the amusement park. Esme and Carlisle's frame was filled with similar pictures but I made sure that all of the pictures were ones with just Jasper, Alice and Edward. After studying all the pictures, they both came over and thanked me, giving me hugs.

I was so glad they liked them. They both in turn grabbed presents from under the tree and placed them on my lap. Esme told me to open the one from Carlisle and herself first. I opened it and squealed. Was she serious? It was the black leather Gucci wallet that I had seen on one of my shopping trips with Alice. That was the same trip that I had fallen in love with this black leather Gucci purse and Alice informed me that every girl should at one time or another own a real Gucci bag.

I told her there was no way that I would ever spend $2100.00 on a purse and the conversation was dropped, or so I thought.

"Oh, this is WAY too much! You guys welcoming me into your home was enough of a present for me" I told her. I was getting ready to continue my rant when Esme held up her hand.

"Really Bella, it was the least we could do. We wanted to, really! Alice told us how much you wanted it, so after you agreed to come here, I insisted she go back and get it for us to give to you." She told me with the most genuine smile.

Alice was practically jumping up and down for me to open hers. I reluctantly opened the package and about had a heart attack. There nestled in the prettiest gold tissue paper was the Gucci purse that we had so long ago had the conversation about. I jumped out of my seat and tackled Alice in a hug.

"I told you, every girl should own a Gucci sometime in their life. Do you really think I would let you not have one?" She giggled.

I smacked her arm, "Alice I can't believe you bought this for me! You know I don't like you spending that much money on me!" I scolded her.

"Oh, shush! You know I do what I want" she informed me.

"I know, I know" is all I could say.

I made my way back over to my seat on the couch, still clutching my new treasure to my chest. I settled back into the couch next to Edward and when I looked over at him, he was holding a neatly wrapped package. He looked at me with a shy smile and held it out to me.

I reached out and took it, never breaking our eye contact and gave him the best 'you better have not gone overboard' look. He just shrugged and motioned for me to open it.

I slid my finger across the back of the package to break the tape and slid the paper off. I turned the contents over in my hand to see what it was. It was a book, a scrapbook to be exact. It was 12x12 and purple; the front picture was a tour bus. It looked exactly like the one that we had taken on our day excursion. I opened the book expecting it to be empty but I opened it out of habit. I was so very wrong.

The inside cover had an inscription written in Edward's beautiful handwriting.

_Thank you for the beautiful memories!  
Love Edward_

There were already tears in my eyes when I opened the book further. In fact, the book was far from empty. Edward had filled the book with beautiful pages filled with pictures of us together and little knick knacks that he had saved. On the first page, there was a picture in the middle of Edward and me taken on the airplane. It was obvious by looking at it that neither one of us knew the picture was being taken. We were looking at each other laughing and you could tell it was taken between the seats. Alice! She must have taken it. I looked up at her and she just shrugged. That page also had the napkin that we played tick tack toe on, and the beer bottle cap that I had thrown at him when he was teasing me about the 'giggle twins'. There was even a cut up section of the flight manual that we defaced by adding funny drawing to. We had added little word bubbles above some of the stick people's heads and little horns on them. I couldn't suppress my giggles when I saw that. I had no idea that he kept that stuff.

The book also contained ticket stubs from our tour bus ride and various shows we had seen together. There were pictures that I had never seen of us before, such as one of us dancing at the movie premiere party.

Needless to say, by the time I was done going through the book, there were uncontrollable tears running down my cheeks. I slowly closed the book and looked at Edward. He was looking down at his hands that he was fidgeting with in his lap. I just stared at him until he looked at me.

He reached up and wiped my tears from my face.

"Oh Edward…" was all I could choke out before I launched myself at him, engulfing him in a monster hug. I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

Rosalie had removed the book from my lap and was flipping through it as Emmett stood over her shoulder looking at it as well.

"Eddie boy, who knew you were such a woman? Look at these _beautiful _pages you did" he mocked.

I threw a pillow at him and Rosalie stomped on his foot. He grabbed his foot and started hopping up and down.

"EMMETT CULLEN, you will NOT stand there and mock your brother! You could learn a thing or two from him. You've never done anything even close to this romantic for me!" Rosalie scolded him and turned and stormed out of the room.

"But babe, remember that one time when I…" he whined, following her out of the room.

We all were snickering at the sight of him groveling.

We all proceeded to help clean up the paper mess that we had made and then moved on to the dishes from breakfast.

Edward excused himself and went upstairs to do something.

I figured that it was the perfect time to give him his present that I hadn't gotten to give him yet. I was kind of glad that we would be alone while I gave it to him. I was really nervous that he might not like it, so having an audience wasn't the most appealing idea.

I ran up the steps, watching each step that I took, making sure I didn't fall flat on my face. I rushed past Edward's room and into my own. I walked over to the dresser that was across the room and grabbed the gold wrapped package. I was just getting ready to leave my room when something red sitting on my bed caught my eye. This was strange. I don't remember that being here a couple of hours ago when I came up here.

I walked over to the bed, and inspected the small delicate present that was perched atop my pillow. There was a small card attached that I reached out and grabbed, leaving the box sitting there. I opened the card.

_To Fond Memories and More Time Together  
Love Edward_

Why was he giving me another present? I couldn't figure it out. It hadn't slipped my notice that for a second time he signed something 'Love Edward'. Just rereading his words, made my heart speed up.

I very carefully un-wrapped the box and slipped the lid off; my hands were uncontrollably shaking the entire time.

A gasp slipped from my lips as my eyes settled on the object inside.

**Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger. You know I love ya all (in a very healthy way of course:]) Again, sorry for the delay. Don't forget to go check out the pictures that I put up for this chapter and if you haven't yet, go vote on my poll:) It goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway, please review and keep the ideas coming:)**


	25. AN

AN:  
I would just like to apologize to all my readers for not updating for a LONG time:( Real life has kicked my butt. I am finishing up my summer classes and getting ready to go to Florida with some friends this weekend. I hope you guys will stick with me for a few more days. I am having a little bit of writers' block but I promise you will have a new chapter up by next week. I am hoping maybe sitting on the beach will help me clear my head and I can have a kick butt chapter up within days:) Thanks again to those who have PMed me, threatening to kick my butt if I don't hurry up:)

THANKS AGAIN!!! You guys rock!


	26. The Gift

**I can't not apologize enough to you guys for my long absence. I have had to deal with RL, school, and went on vacation. Thanks to all of you who gave me good wishes for my vacation:) I have been dealing with some serious writer's block as to how I want the next couple of chapter to be because we only have a few chapters left. **

**If any of you are interested, I have a picture of Bella's gift on my site:)**

Previously…

_I very carefully un-wrapped the box and slipped the lid off; my hands were uncontrollably shaking the entire time. _

_A gasp slipped from my lips as my eyes settled on the object inside._

I slowly touched the silver object that was nestled in the box with my finger. It was the most beautiful charm bracelet I had ever seen. It was a silver bracelet with a toggle clasp and a flat engraved heart charm hanging from the clasp. There were also four other charms hanging from it but they were bunched close together, which was unusual. Don't you usually spread the charms out? So why had Edward bunched the four charms so close together and just used a fourth of the bracelet?

I threw the lid back onto the box, grabbed Edward's gift and went to his door.

"Ah…come in" I heard him say.

I slowly opened the door and peeked in. I saw him sitting on his bed, leaning up against the headboard with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Our eyes locked as I slowly made my way over to him. I sat on the bed and scooted up so that my back was against the headboard also. We were sitting next to each other in complete silence for awhile. I figured I would break the silence, so I held out his gift to him.

He looked at me with a confused look on his face waiting for me to explain. I just rolled my eyes and shrugged. I couldn't help the small smile that started at the corner of my mouth. As if in slow motion, he reached out and took the package from me. He finally broke our eye contact to inspect the present.

"It's not going to explode Edward" I smirked and bumped his shoulder with mine.

"Well, you never know!" he quipped, with a crooked smile.

"Very funny Cullen, just open it!"

He turned the present over and slipped his finger under the paper to break the tape. He pulled the paper off to reveal the beautiful brown leather folder. He ran his fingers over the bottom corner where I had his name engraved in gold. He looked at me with awe in his eyes.

"Open it, there's more" I informed him.

He pulled the folder open to reveal his real present. Inside was the blank sheet music that I had a message printed at the top of each page.

**The Beautiful Compositions of Edward A. Cullen**

I chanced a look out of the corner of my eye after a minute because he hadn't said anything. I noticed that he had the strangest expression on his face that I had never seen before. I turned to fully look at him and started getting nervous.

"Edward? Edward, if you don't like it you can just tell me. It won't hurt my feelings. I'm sorry…" I of course being me started rambling because I was nervous that he didn't like it. My ramblings were cut off when I noticed a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything by it and definitely didn't think it would make you cry"

"No Bella, this is just… just… there really isn't words for how thoughtful this is. It means a lot to me to know how well you know me. Thank you, thank you so much" he mumbled.

I reached up a wiped the lone tear from his cheek and smiled. "You're very welcome Edward. I'm so glad that you like it."

He carefully closed the folder and looked at me. He noticed that I was holding the box containing his present.

"Did you like it?" He asked nodding his head towards the box.

"Oh my Edward, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" I smiled at him. "I do have a question about it though", I opened the lid and slipped the bracelet out of the box.

"Ok"

"Why did you put all the charms so close together?"

"Well, did you see what they were?" he whispered.

"Actually, no" I admitted quite embarrassed. I couldn't believe that I hadn't taken a closer look as to what the charms were. I just noticed that they were placed close together and was so anxious to get in here and talk to him.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his hand for the bracelet. I nodded and handed him over the bracelet.

He held the first charm up so that we could both see it.

"Well, this first one is an airplane to represent the first place we ever met. And the next one is a tour bus for our first day out together. This one is a movie board for the premiere that we went to and this last one is a Christmas tree, well, for the obvious reason" He told me with a smile. He lifted the heart charm that was attached to the clasp and held it up for me.

I took notice for the first time what Edward had inscribed on it.

**To Many More Memories**

I ran my finger over the itched words and then it was my turn to cry. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and smiled. The roles reversed because now it was his turn to whip the tears off my cheeks.

Our eyes locked again, they seem to do that a lot, like two opposite ends of a magnate trying to find each other.

His hand wiped the tears and slowly trailed down to cup my cheek. I leaned into his hand and smiled.

Something flashed in Edward's eyes that I had never seen before. He jumped off the bed and started pacing. I, on the other hand, did a face plant into the bed. Edward of course didn't notice because he was too busy pulling his hair out of his scalp.

"Bella…I have to tell you this and I just pray that you don't hate me after I say it. God! I really can't lose you but I can't not tell you because…well, It's killing me!" I had never seen Edward ramble, usually it was me who was the rambler but Edward…there was definitely something disturbing yet kind of sexy about rambling Edward.

"Edward? Edward, what are you talking about?" I tried to snap him out of whatever it was that he was doing.

That did it, Edward snapped his head to look at me and then sunk to his knees in front of me. He gently took the bracelet out of my hands and turned my wrist over. He hooked the bracelet around my wrist and then held onto my hand.

"Bella, please don't be angry at me but I need to tell you something" he whispered.

"Edward, you're scaring me. What is it? You know you can tell me anything" I tried to reassure him.

He quickly stood up and started pacing again.

"Bella, I love you! I think I fell in love with you on that airplane, when you stood up to those girls for me. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You are on my mind day and night. I just want to be with you, forever. I want you to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep every night and I want you to be the first thing I see when I open my eyes. I want to race you for the bathroom every morning and bring you your coffee in bed. I want you to be on my arm at every one of my events and proudly show you to the world as my girl. I'm so sorry to lay all of this on you, especially since you are with Brian but I couldn't look at you anymore and know that you didn't know how I felt!" He stopped then and looked at me warily.

I stood up from the bed and slowly walked over to stand in front of him. He nervously stood there looking like he was gauging my reaction. I reached my hands up and cupped his cheeks. I used all my might to pull his face down to mine and kissed him with everything I had. He stood not responding for a second before wrapping his arms around my waist and returning the kiss.

Something that he had said in his speech registered at that moment and I pulled back from him. I looked into his eyes and he had a look there that was a mixture between confusion and sadness.

"Edward, what were you talking about when you said I was with Brian?" Now I was just plain confused. What the heck did Brian have to do with any of this?

"Brian, your boyfriend" He told me, like I was crazy.

"Edward, what are you talking about? Brian is NOT my boyfriend, he's my cousin's boyfriend" I told him astonished. How could he think that Brian was my boyfriend and not say anything to me before now. This could have all been resolved a long time ago, if he would have just said something to me.

"Is that why you never told me how you felt before now? Because you thought I had a boyfriend? Edward, I spend all my time with you. How could you think I had a boyfriend but spend all my time with you?" I really couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"I don't know, I guess I was just afraid to ask you about him. I guess I never thought of it that way. My mind was just so wrapped around my jealousy that I had for the man that I never really thought about how I never heard you talk about him or even how you were always with me and not him" He shook his head and smiled. "I'm so dumb!"

"Yes you are!" I confessed, while stepping back from him. I giggled at the look on his face when I told him that.

His eyes narrowed as he stalked towards me.

"Swan! You are in SO much trouble now!" I laughed and jumped up to stand on the bed. He slowly stalked towards me, I went to run off the other side of the bed but he was faster. He tackled me onto the bed and started tickling me.

"Edward…Edward stop! I can't breathe" I gasped through my giggles.

He stopped suddenly and so did I. We just looked at each other for a second before he was kissing me again. We laid there for I don't know how long, until we heard Emmett bellow for us downstairs.

Edward hovered over me, sitting up on his elbows. The look on his face was priceless.

"We should probably go downstairs now" I told him.

"Um…No! I think I'll just lock you in here forever!" he grinned.

I reached up and pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

"As much as I would love to stay locked in this room with you forever, I think we should go down before Emmett comes up here and drags us down" I informed him.

"I guess you're right" he stood up and extended his hand to help me up.

I kept his hand and started walking to the door. He pulled me back to him and kissed me again.

"Sorry, I just can't help myself" he confessed. "Hey Swan, I love you!"

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you so much!" He kissed me one last time before making our way downstairs to face his family. I wonder how long it will take them to notice, I couldn't wait!

**Ok, so I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. I was so conflicted how to write this chapter. This story kind of grew a mind of its own. So, are we happy with this chapter or not. Let me know! Please!**

**Funny story though. I had decided on a charm bracelet as her gift a long time ago and when I told my husband about it he was like "didn't she get one from Jacob in the book?" Yes that's right folks, my husband has read all four books:) I didn't even remember that until he said that, I had completely forgot about that. **


End file.
